Destined
by WeasleyGirl-ca
Summary: War raged as romance bloomed. For Ron, the price of victory was too high. Only one person can save him from his emptiness but she is nowhere to be found. RHr. DISCONTINUED Reposted as 'Into Oblivion'.
1. The Vaccine

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**

This story has been discontinued and rewritten as a new story called **Into Oblivion** (also posted under weasleygirl-ca). Read note in last chapter. Thanks guys!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Own nothing that is familiar to you.

**Category:** Main: Romance/Angst; Secondary: Action  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairings:** Main: Ron/Hermione; Secondary: Harry/Ginny  
**Summary: PART 1: A Time of War **(Chapters 1-6): War rages as romance blooms. Voldemort spreads sickness faster than the Black Death. Hermione is on a mission to find an antidote for a deadly disease while Harry and Ron find their own way to fight in the War.  
**PART 2: The Lost Shall be Found **(Chapter 7-13): The war is over but for Ron, the price of victory is too high to endure. Life passes him by meaninglessly. Only one person can save him from his emptiness but she is nowhere to be found until one day when everything changes, throwing Ron into an emotional rollercoaster that he cannot control.

**Chapter 1: The Vaccine **

Hermione stood in the middle of the dark dungeon of Hogwarts, her eyes locked on the contents of a large cauldron that was sitting in the middle of the potions classroom. All the student desks were shoved to the sides. She pulled her eyes away from the cauldron down to a long parchment sitting on Snape's desk and picked up a quill.

She chewed on her quill, deep in thought, before scribbling some notes that only she could decipher. Her perfectly neat printing had transformed into something barely legible over the course of the last month. She let out a frustrated sigh as she continued to go over the parchment, her mind carefully calculating something.

Putting down the quill, Hermione walked into Snape's office and fell into the chair, exhausted. She had dark circles under her eyes and her bushy hair, tied tightly back, had not been brushed in days. She just didn't have the time. She poked at the tasteless cold sandwich, which she had made earlier. She didn't feel like eating; she never did anymore. She would have stopped entirely if it were not vital. She laughed bitterly and left the office, slamming the door behind her. Anger swelled up inside her as she thought of everything that had happened after they finished school.

Again, scanning over the parchment, Hermione's face suddenly lit up. She ran over to Snape's restricted potions' cupboard. Fumbling with the keys, she opened it and ran her finger over the labels on the bottles, neatly stacked alphabetically. "Got it."

Walking over to the cauldron, Hermione's hands began to shake with excitement and hope.

"One more ingredient, come on, this has to work," pleaded Hermione to herself as she threw the ingredient into the cauldron.

She watched the potion carefully as it turned from a dark silver to a shimmering gold.

"Yes, I think I've done it!" exclaimed Hermione.

She dipped a huge spoon into the sizzling liquid and poured it into a goblet. The liquid immediately began to cool down as it hit the goblet's surface. Her hands shook as she brought the cup to her lips, pausing for a moment. With the cool metal just touching her skin, Hermione whispered a silent prayer, "Please work."

Then without another hesitation, she tipped the liquid into her mouth and swallowed the potion in one gulp.

"It's sweet," muttered Hermione as she wiped her mouth.

Her hands trembled uncontrollably as she went for the knob on the dungeon door. It hadn't been opened for a month. Hermione had gone without a single contact with any other living being for so long. The dungeon had been sealed, door, fireplace, everything. No one could get in or out, except Hermione and she dared not leave until she had finished her task—she slept, ate and worked in the closed quarters for so long.

"Here goes nothing," said Hermione as she nervously unlocked the door and stepped outside into the hallway. Her heart beat so furiously, she felt it might explode, she just didn't know what to expect—were her friends were still ok?

She swiftly made her way directly to the Hogwarts' infirmary. This was it. If she had succeeded she would not become ill. If she failed, she would be added to the endless list of wizards and witches who had the deadly Purifying Virus.

She pushed the door open and drew in her breath as she witnessed the sight in front of her. Tears threatened to flow down her face as she at last saw the magnitude of the crisis at hand. Her head became very light as she saw all her nightmares become a reality. Dozens of beds had been added to the Hospital wing and every single one of them was full. And Hermione knew it wasn't just the infirmary. The castle was full of infected people. Ron and Ginny looked up at Hermione, shocked.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" yelled Ron as he brought out his wand, ready to force her out of the room. Hermione's heart leapt at the site of one of her best friends. All the feelings she had for him, which she had pushed aside, came rushing back like a waterfall.

"I think I've come up with a vaccine," said Hermione, her eyes moving everywhere before landing on Ron. She winced at the anger in his expression that she knew was disguising the worry in his heart.

"THINK! Hermione, if you haven't, you will risk your life. It's suicide," cried Ron, shaking uncontrollably with anger and fear.

Ginny put her hand on Ron's shoulder. "She's already done it."

Hermione could see how tired Ron and Ginny were. Ron's hair was almost as unruly as Harry's and Ginny's once silky hair was tied into a tight bun. Beads of sweat ran down their faces freely. They too had dark circle under their eyes. Their eyes looked haunted, as if there was no hope left. Hermione felt a shiver run down her spine. Shaking her head, she looked right into Ron's fearful eyes.

"I had to, it's the only way. You know that. Tell me you wouldn't do it?" countered Hermione.

Ron lowered his head and nodded. "I would do the same," mumbled Ron, tears running down his cheeks. He walked over to Hermione and was going to put his hand on her face but suddenly placed his hand in his pocket.

"You can touch me, Ron. The virus is airborne," whispered Hermione, her heart beating fiercely, dying for the human touch, for Ron's touch.

He placed his shaky hands on her face, lightly brushing the tears that had at last left her eyes. She felt weak as his hands touched her skin; she didn't want him to take them away.

"I missed you. If anything ever happened to you...to Harry...my family, I don't know how I could go on. I don't think I could," trembled Ron.

"We must be strong," whispered Ginny, almost as if she was trying to reassure herself.

"How's Harry?" asked Hermione.

Ron sighed. "I don't know. Dumbledore is being as cautious as possible but I'm scared, Hermione. I'm scared he'll do something stupid, being locked up like that. Dumbledore shouldn't have locked him into his office. I know it's to keep him safe from the virus. I know he is our only chance at peace but it isn't fair. Dumbledore knows how rash he can be. Why couldn't he be in the dungeon with you, at least he would have something to do. You know how he hates to be idle."

Ginny began wringing a wet cloth forcefully. "He's sensible enough," said Ginny, again trying to reassure herself.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other with uncertainty. Ginny was Harry's girlfriend, ever since 6th year and they knew she was trying hard to be optimistic but Hermione and Ron knew him best. They had been there with Harry through everything: from the joy of his first Quidditch match, to the pain of the Triwizard Tournament. They had been his best friends, his support, had even tried to stop him when he was being rash. Hermione's thought of that fateful day in fifth year. Harry still wasn't over the loss of his godfather.

(Awkward. With a little more detail, this sentence could be stronger. For example, '')

"Dumbledore knows what he's doing. Harry must be well when we finally face Voldemort. Otherwise, we are doomed," reasoned Hermione.

"Well we won't not know if you've succeeded for another five days," said Ginny, changing the subject abruptly as she dipped the cloth into a basin of cold water and wiped it across her forehead.

Hermione nodded. "What's being happening out here?" she asked, almost scared of the answer.

"It's bad. The number of people affected is insane. It keeps rising like crazy. St. Mungo's is overflowing. Mum and Dad have housed as many people as they can at the Burrow. Almost every room at Hogwarts is packed with patients and there isn't enough people to take care of them," sighed Ginny.

"It's so sad. Most of the healers are sick themselves and so the fate of these people is left in the hands of people who know nothing of healing, like us," said Ron.

"What's the status on Snape?" asked Hermione.

"Still missing. Dumbledore is very upset. Seriously, I don't know what Dumbledore sees in that man," said Ron.

"RON! He risked his life for the Order," scolded Ginny.

"Yes, I know. I just can't get over the way he treated us."

"That doesn't matter now," said Hermione. After spending weeks in the place where Snape lived, and worked, she couldn't hate him as much.' If he was around she wouldn't have to bear the burden of finding the vaccine. He was, after all, a Potions Master.

"Yes. Well, Dumbledore figures that he's still alive. They might have a use for him. They might be able to get information out of him or use him as a pawn. Dumbledore is really attached to him, even though he's a git," explained Ron.

"Remus and other members of the Order who don't have the virus are fighting small battles that erupt all over the place. So many people are dying in these battles. It's horrifying. Just yesterday, Remus reported finding a pit of dead bodies near the eastside of Liverpool," continued Ginny.

Hermione sighed, "I never expected them to use biological warfare. It's ingenious."

"Hermione!" exclaimed Ginny.

"It's true. I hate him so much but it's true. How did he come up with a virus that only affected those who were not pureblooded? How did he engineer the virus so that purebloods could carry it and unknowingly pass it on to non-purebloods? How was he able to make sure that symptoms weren't visible until five days after infection?" cried Hermione in frustration.

Ginny shook her head and sat down beside a patient. She brought out some soup and started feeding him. The man lay there, motionless, except for his eyes and mouth.

That was the curse of the virus. After five days, a witch or wizard would lose the ability to use their arms. After two more days, they would lose the use of their legs, then hearing, voice, taste... until all that was left was eyes and mouth.

Their minds were totally functional but nothing else was. They got cold easily so the room was always heated, making it uncomfortable for those who were taking care of them. They also experienced sudden shots of pain.

No one had died yet, but so many lay helpless. Dumbledore had a feeling that death was the final stage but the virus had only been around for little more than a month. No one had died... yet. But how much longer could the infected remain barely clinging to life? In a few weeks, days, or even hours, the virus may very well succeed in 'purifying' the wizarding world.

"Even Voldemort is not pureblood. What a bloody hypocrite!" cried Ron as he fed a patient and dabbed a cold wet towel on his face. He had got over his fear of saying Voldemort's name when he saw him for the first time in sixth year. He realized then that it made no sense to fear a name.

"He must of engineered it so it would not affect him," said Hermione confidently but with so much spite in her voice.

**xxxx**

Ron and Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room staring into space. Neville walked in and looked at them in shock.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" asked Neville. He had mud on his boots and his face was a bit dirty. He wiped sweat off his face and looked at Hermione, expectantly.

"I think I may have found a vaccine."

"And if not?"

"I'll be part of the endless list," sighed Hermione. "How are you?"

"Ok, I suppose. The heat is getting to me. Did you ever think Scotland would be this hot, even if it is August?" "Global warming," stated Hermione, absently.

Ron shook his head in slight amusement. Hermione always knew the answer.

"But it's because we raised the temperature for the ill that you're hot, not the weather, right?" asked Hermione.

"I haven't been working in the sick rooms. I've been working the greenhouses. Using herbs to make remedies for the patients' pain," explained Neville.

"Are you doing that all by yourself?" questioned Hermione, sounding impressed.

"Yeah." Neville blushed. "Everyone else went home, or to St. Mungo's to help there."

"Neville, Ginny, Harry, you and I are the only Gryffindors left at Hogwarts," Ron informed Hermione. She couldn't believe it. They were all gone?

"A few people from other houses stayed behind," Neville added, "but it's still not enough."

"Funny, don't you think?" Hermione said wryly. "After we finished, we thought we wouldn't see Hogwarts for such a long time. And yet, here we are, still at school.

"Well, we may still be in school, but we all have jobs. We're part of the Order now," said Neville, seriously.  
_  
Five days later_

"It worked," exclaimed Hermione as she jumped out of her chair. "I'm fine!"

Ron grabbed her and gave her a big bear hug. "You don't know how relieved I am," cried Ron. "Let's get Harry out of his prison!"

Hermione took Ron's arm and brought him to the dungeon.

**x**

Hermione had given Ron the potion so he wouldn't carry the virus and they got Dumbledore to let them into his office to see Harry.

Harry was sitting in Dumbledore's chair, leaning backwards and throwing paper balls at the wall when Hermione and Ron walked into the office. His face was set in an expression of utter anger.

"Harry," exclaimed Hermione.

Startled, Harry toppled over in the chair and fell to the ground. Ron grinned and helped him up.

"What are you doing here?" asked Harry, confused.

Hermione held up the goblet and smiled.

**x**

Harry stepped out of Dumbledore's office in a sort of disbelief.

He hugged Hermione. Hermione could see that he was happy to see them but she could also see his anger and his bitterness.

"I've missed you, mate," came Ron's voice as he pulled away from Hermione and gave Ron a rather awkward hug.

"Me too," replied Harry.

They walked towards their common room, while Hermione and Ron filled Harry in on everything that had happened since he was locked up in that office.

Ginny looked up from her book as they walked into the common room. Her face brightened as she spotted Harry. She ran up to him and flung her arms around him, sobbing.

"God, Harry, I've missed you so! I" began Ginny.

"I'm here now, Ginny," whispered Harry as he felt the soft skin of her cheek.

They looked into each other's eyes before falling into a passionate kiss.

Hermione and Ron began to move towards the stairs to give Harry and Ginny some privacy, when the portrait swung open and Dumbledore entered the room.

Harry and Ginny reluctantly pulled apart and looked up at him.

Everyone sat down on sofas and chairs, waiting expectantly for Dumbledore to start speaking.

It was the first time Hermione had seen him since she had come out of the dungeon. She noticed Harry's expression had fallen back into bitterness at the site of Dumbledore.

Dumbledore smiled wearily at Hermione and Harry, ignoring Harry's glare. "I want to congratulate you on the success of your task."

Hermione nodded mutely.

"Where are Remus and the others? What are they doing?" asked Harry.

"Fighting battles," said Dumbledore, seriously.

"Well I want to help him. I'm not going to stay here any longer," said Harry.

Ginny let out a little squeak and looked pleadingly at Harry.

"There is a lot to do here," said Dumbledore.

"I am going to help Remus and that's final!" said Harry firmly, ignoring Ginny.

"Harry, it might be wise for you to stay here. You know the prophecy. You're our only hope," pleaded Hermione.

"The prophecy said that either I kill him or he kills me. I will be careful and anyway, I'll be fighting Death Eaters not Voldemort, and they can't kill me. Voldemort hasn't shown his face, he gets others to do his dirty work," said Harry bitterly.

"Harry..." started Ginny.

"I'm sorry, Ginny, I have to do this," he said before running towards the boys' dormitory. Ginny quickly ran after him.

Hermione looked at her feet, trying hard to will herself not to cry. She didn't want to think about what Harry was getting into. She didn't want to think of the possibility of him—. NO! Don't think like that! Harry is strong, stronger than anyone else," reasoned Hermione.

Dumbledore sighed. "That's what I get for keeping him in that office." Hermione and Ron looked at each other—that was the first time Dumbledore had ever voiced his doubts in front of them. It saddened Hermione to think how the war had changed people.

Hermione looked over at Ron and could barely read the look on his face. She decided it was somewhere between longing to join Harry in the fight and fear for his best friend.

"Can I not go with Harry?" asked Ron.

There it was; just what Hermione knew Ron was thinking. She looked at Dumbledore, hoping, hoping he would refuse his request. It was bad enough having one best friend throwing himself into a dangerous fight.

"No. We need people here. We are fighting for the people. We can't just let them die," said Dumbledore.

"But—" started Ron.

"You are needed here, Ron, not out there. Don't you see that? Not everything in this war is about fighting. You and the others here are extremely essential to the Order," said Dumbledore.

Ron nodded solemnly.

"And you, Hermione, I was wondering if you could go back to the dungeon and work on an antidote."

"That's what I was planning to do," said Hermione. "It will be less stressful now that I can leave the dungeon once in a while and sleep here."

Dumbledore rose to leave. Just as he reached the door, he turned back. "I only came for a short while, I must leave tomorrow." He turned to Ron. "Send out the vaccine instructions to our international Order members." Ron nodded, taking the roll of parchment from Dumbledore. Hermione watched the exchange with curiosity, wondering how Ron was going to accomplish the task without further instructions—he couldn't just owl the top secret information all over the world, that was too risky.

Ron unrolled the long parchment and began scanning over the names.

"This must be kept secret for as long as possible. Tell Harry to meet me in my office before he goes to bed. I don't think I can change his mind so I will need to prepare him for what he is going to see out there," continued Dumbledore.

"Yes, sir," muttered Hermione and Ron in unison.

"I will be in touch, Ron. Goodnight," said Dumbledore before leaving.

Ron looked down at the parchment and sighed.

"Ron," said Hermione softly, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I feel useless, Hermione," muttered Ron.

"No, Ron, you have to understand. Harry has been through so much. He doesn't see any other way to help but to fight, and who could blame him? His life has been so full of tragedy. He's angry. I don't want him to go but maybe it is the only way that he can release the anger."

"I know," said Ron sadly.

"WHY, HARRY, WHY? DON'T YOU CARE? I WORRY ABOUT YOU EVERY DAY! WONDER IF YOU WILL DO ANYTHING RASH! I WAS RIGHT TO WORRY!" came Ginny's trembling voice from the boys' dormitory.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other, concerned.

"Ginny," pleaded Harry.

"No, Harry. I know that you have to kill him or...or h-he'll k-kill you and you just go out there like you're saying, 'Come and get me!'"

"Please..."

"No, Harry, you shove people away, you think you're protecting them, that they don't understand. Now you are willing to go out there and...and...oh, Harry, don't you understand how much I love you? How much this is tearing me apart?"

Suddenly, Ginny came out of the dorm, slamming the door behind her. She looked down at Hermione and Ron before running towards her own dorm.

"I'll go talk to her," said Hermione, heading towards the 6th year girls' dorm.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Next chapter up soon! Feedback is really appreciated! Please Review


	2. The Hogwarts Hospital

Disclaimer: Own nothing that you are familiar with.

Thanks to my reviewers. All comments are welcomed and greatly appreciated!

**The Hogwarts Hospital**

Hermione stood in the dungeon entrance, gazing into her former living quarters. "Here I go again."

Her now untangled hair was pulled into a half pony, allowing curls to escape her elastic and frame her face. She had taken to the habit of wearing muggle clothes, as it was too hot for robes. She wore a bright red tank top and a pair of jean shorts.

Looking hopelessly into the empty cauldron, her mind wondered into a realm she thought she had drowned, which had recently resurfaced. Ron. She kept thinking about him. The way his goofy smile made her knees go weak. The way his passionate expression made her heart flutter. The way his touch made her melt and the way his voice made her lips tremble, wishing she could just kiss him.

She shook her head. This was not the time to think of such things. Her thoughts drifted to another sore topic—Ginny and Harry's fight last night. Ginny refused to talk to her or Harry and today Harry left. Hermione's hand trembled just thinking about it.

Hermione started going through Snape's huge collection of ingredients. She hated what the world had come to. The muggle world worried of biological warfare but what they didn't know was that it was causing havoc already. Her parents thought she was staying at Hogwarts for some extra credit. She didn't have the heart to tell them the truth.

She looked determinedly at the ingredients. "I vow to find an antidote! I will not let him win!" promised Hermione.

**xxxx**

Ron closed the infirmary door behind him and left the castle. He walked towards the quidditch pitch, breathing in the fresh air. Sweat poured down his face, causing his hair stick to his face.

"I need a haircut," muttered Ron, pushing his hair out of his face. His hair wasn't long but he hadn't cut it in awhile, making it as messy as Harry's hair. "At least I can tame it."

He jumped onto his broom and flew into the sky. He raced across the pitch, sighing as the wind rushing past his face cooled him down. He hated being confined in the hot castle all day, running from one room to another. Harry got to go out there and fight. Why was he always shifted to the sidelines? He knew he could leave, he was an adult but he didn't. He cared about the people who were unwillingly stuck in the castle. It was chance that he was born pureblood and he didn't care about blood, he cared about people. The two conflicting thoughts caused his head to throb.

Involuntarily, his mind wandered to thoughts that seemed to be occupying a great deal of his time. Hermione. He smiled as he thought of her sweet face and her bushy yet beautifully curly hair. He loved her hair. No matter what other people thought, he couldn't help but love her hair, which was as much a trademark as his blazing red hair or Harry's intensely green eyes. He loved her nagging and her passion and her soft skin and oh god, how could he be thinking these things. What was going on? Even as he asked these questions, deep down inside he knew the answers. He loved her—he always had.

As he flew, he noticed Neville entering the greenhouse and he snapped out of his dream like thoughts and back to reality, a very dire reality.

"Voldemort is an idiot if he thinks he can defeat us with this damn virus. We'll show him! Hermione will find an antidote and I'll make sure that there are people alive to receive it!" yelled Ron angrily into the open sky.

**xxxx**

Harry and Remus apparated into a small living room before Harry fell into the sofa, clutching his arm.

Remus fixed Harry's wound and went into the kitchen to make some tea. "We'll stay here for the night and then head over to headquarters," said Remus from the kitchen.

"Ok," said Harry as he got up and began looking at his surroundings. He had grown taller, about 3" shorter than Ron and was well built. His black hair was still messy and his eyes were still as green as emeralds. His handsome face held a dark look as he thought about the recent events. They had just fought with a few death eaters who attacked a wizardry home. A wizard was killed. Harry sighed. "When will the killings stop?" thought Harry.

He knew Ginny was right to worry. It was dangerous outside the Hogwarts' walls. People were dying but he couldn't help but feel angry at Ginny. He loved her but he wished she could understand him. His hand curled into a fist, trying to prevent tears from coming. He promised that he would see Ginny again, soon. He hoped she wasn't that angry. He didn't want to lose her. He already lost so much.

He thought back to Dumbledore's office. "Glad I'm not there," thought Harry though he felt guilty about leaving so abruptly. He just felt that he would be more useful on the battlefield.

"By the way, where are we?" asked Harry.

"My place," replied Remus as he walked into the living room holding two cups of tea. "I know it's not much."

"It's cozy," said Harry as he ran his fingers across a framed picture of Remus, Sirius and his father, sadly.

**xxxx**

Hermione yawned and closed up the dungeon for the day. She was grateful that she could now leave the dark place at night.

"Fizzy wizzers," said Hermione, absently to the Fat Lady.

She walked into the common room. Ron sat at a table, his elbow on the table and his head in his hand.

Hermione walked up to him and placed her hand gently on his shoulder. Ron jerked, startled and got up.

"Hermione, you startled me," said Ron, facing Hermione. They were about half a foot apart. They were so close that Hermione could see the individual beads of sweat running down Ron's gorgeous face. If only she could kiss him.

"You're so hot," whispered Hermione, pushing his damp hair out of his intense eyes.

"I can't seem to cool down," murmured Ron.

Hermione brought out her wand and muttered a spell. Ron instantly felt his whole body cool down.

Ron laughed lightly, "I knew that spell but I never thought of using it."

"That's the thing with you, Ron. You have a brain but you don't use it," joked Hermione.

Ron frowned slightly.

"I was only joking," rushed Hermione.

"I know, but you're right. Maybe Dumbledore didn't let me go with Harry because I have a tendency to forget to think," mumbled Ron.

Hermione shock him gently, "You know that's not true. You aren't stupid. Dumbledore knew that what you are doing here is very important. I admire you for staying. Harry may get rid of all the death eaters in the world and I may find an antidote to the virus but what's the point if no ones here to feel safe or get better. You and Ginny and Neville, you guys are the ones keeping them alive."

Ron smiled slowly, he couldn't help but gaze into her deep eyes. God, she was amazing. "Hermione, have I ever told you how amazing you are?"

Hermione blushed and quickly took her hands off his slightly muscled upper arms. "Touching him feels so…stop thinking like that," scolded Hermione to herself.

Ron gazed at Hermione, his hand itching to touch her face. Their faces were almost touching when Hermione grasped Ron's face and locked him into a heated kiss. She couldn't believe she was doing this. It felt, it felt…there was nothing to describe the exhilarating feeling. The kiss lasted a couple of minutes before Hermione pushed him away, her face as red as Ron's hair.

"I…I don't know what got over me…it's all my pent up emotions…you…you were…uh…so cute there, so close…I just," stuttered Hermione, looking at the carpet. "What have I done?" yelled Hermione's mind.

Ron ran his hand through his hair and then took a hold of Hermione's hands.

"I've known you for seven years and I've, I don't know how to say this but, oh Hermione! I love you. All these years, we fought so much; I had a feeling it was getting on Harry's nerves. And…" rambled Ron.

"What did you say?" asked Hermione, her eyes turning round.

"Our fighting was getting on Harry's nerves."

"No, before that."

"I've known you for seven years," said Ron, scared that her expression meant that she didn't feel the same way as he did. "I've ruined everything," thought Ron.

"After that."

"I love you," whispered Ron, so quietly, he wasn't sure she heard him.

Hermione's eyes widened as she tried to comprehend what she just heard—it was what she dreamed of, all her feelings seemed to fall in place and everything made perfect sense.

"Oh Ron! I love you, too!" said Hermione before grabbing his robes and pulling him into another more passionate kiss.

"I di-didn't expect this," said Ron as he caught his breath.

Hermione blushed furiously and looked at her toes, poking out of her flip-flops then suddenly looked up. "I waited so long to do that. I know how to wait for a good thing," whispered Hermione, unsure of herself.

"Oh, so this is a good thing?" asked Ron, playfully, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Yes. This is war and we have to stick together. I know this seems like a bad time to fall in love but how can I stop it. I'm scared, Ron. What if I can't figure out an antidote? What if something happens to my parents? To you or Harry?"

"I know how you feel. Sometimes I feel so helpless."

Hermione and Ron sat down on a sofa, both immersed in their own thoughts and fears.

"I guess we should go to bed now," murmured Ron.

Hermione took a hold of his arm. "Not right now Ron. I hate going to my dorm. It's so empty. I'm all alone. I've been alone for so long in that dungeon."

"How inconsiderate of me. Come to my dorm then," offered Ron.

Hermione looked at him, alarmed and opened her mouth to say something but Ron cut her off.

"To sleep, Hermione, nothing else," rushed Ron, blushing.

Hermione smiled, slightly embarrassed and took Ron's hand as they walked up to his dorm.

"Where's Neville?" asked Hermione as they entered the room.

"Neville sleeps at odd times because certain plants that he deals with have to be handled at various hours. He usually comes to bed around 3am and leaves for the greenhouses at about 10am," explained Ron.

"You think he'll find it odd when he sees me in Harry's bed?"

"Nah, he'll figure that you don't want to go to an empty dorm. He's much better at that kind of stuff than I am."

Hermione kissed Ron lightly on the lips and crawled into Harry's empty bed.

Around 2am, Hermione woke up to a noise. She looked over at Ron and got out of bed, alarmed. Ron was trashing in his bed and mumbling something incomprehensible.

"Ron, Ron. Get up. It's only a dream," said Hermione as she sat down on his bed.

Ron sat up in bed, sweat pouring down his face. "Why is it so hot?" asked Ron, bewildered. His shirt was entirely drenched in sweat and it stuck to his body.

"You were having a nightmare, I think."

"Oh Hermione. I keep having this dream. It's so horrible. At first I'm surrounded by so many people, you and Harry and my family bu-but in the end there's only me. I lose everyone," sighed Ron, dropping his head into his hands. He began to shake uncontrollably as Hermione wrapped her arms around him, unable to say anything reassuring. He was hot, the heat from his body seemed to be radiating off him.

"I almost wish my dad was back in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts. Then he wouldn't be a target. Ever since he became Minister of Magic…I can't stop worrying," continued Ron.

**xxxx**

The sun was just rising when Ron got up. He opened his eyes and was slightly surprised to see Hermione lying down next to him, her arm over his chest. He glanced at Neville's bed and saw the curtains drawn around his bed.

"Wake up sleepy head."

Hermione opened her eyes, slowly and smiled, "Did I fall asleep in your bed?"

"Looks like it."

Just then, a head appeared in the fireplace. "Ron!" said the head, alarmed.

Ron shot out of bed, "Dad!"

Hermione blushed and looked down at her fingers.

"She was just sleeping here, nothing else," muttered Ron.

Arthur nodded, amused at their embarrassment. "Mum needs a new supply of certain ingredients, St. Mungo can't afford to lend any and I know Hogwarts has an abundant supply."

"Right, because the forest in right here," said Ron as he grabbed a piece of parchment and quill.

"Though your vaccine has been God sent, four people have caught the virus before they could get the vaccine. Is their any room in Hogwarts for them?" asked his dad, as Ron jotted down the last ingredient.

Ron sighed and thought quickly. "Send them over."

"Good."

How's mum?"

"Worrying about me and her kids," sighed Arthur.

"Tell her I love her. I haven't had any time to talk to her."

"I will. I'm proud of you son, we both are. Dumbledore leaving you in charge of the castle shows how dedicated and reliable you are."

Ron nodded, "Thanks, dad. Love you."

When Arthur was gone Hermione said, "You're in charge of the castle? How come you didn't tell me?" That explained Dumbledore's assumption that Ron knew exactly how to send out the vaccine instructions secretly.

Ron shrugged, "It's no big deal. It's just that with all the teachers sick or on other missions and Dumbledore running the order and never being around, somebody had to be put in charge. You were locked up in the dungeon and Harry was locked up in Dumbledore's office. Anyway, lets get some breakfast from the kitchen. I'll have to tell Dobby that we'll be needed food for four more patients and I have to collect those ingredients from the forest and send them to mum."

"You're going into the forest alone!"

"I've done it a lot since school finished."

**xxxx**

"This room will do, don't you think?" asked Ron as he surveyed the small classroom.

"Defiantly enough room for four people," replied Hermione.

"Right then," said Ron as he pointed his wand at the tables, causing them to disappear.

"Where did you send the tables?" asked Hermione, impressed, "only teachers have the ability to relocate things in the school."

"Dumbledore gave me teacher access when he left. I can put anything where I need to and take anything I need," said Ron as he used his wand to outline the shape of a bed, causing a four-poster bed to appear in the room. He did that three more times, causing three more beds to appear and align themselves neatly in two rows or two.

"They're Slytherin beds," said Hermione as she noticed the green and silver bedding.

"Yeah, we used up all the hospital beds so I had to take beds from the dorms. I didn't touch Slytherin beds until today. It's all we have left."

**xxxx**

Soon the day was underway. Hermione had returned to the dungeon to work on the antidote. Ron had collected the ingredients for his mum's mini hospital and got the new patients into their beds.

Ron was running around doing more things at once, trying to get everything done when a man was brought into Hogwarts.

"Ron, we have a wounded wizard," cried Ginny as two women came in, with a floating stretcher behind them, carrying a man, his robes drenched with blood.

"Has he been immunized? Have you?" asked Ron as he ran up to the entrance.

"No, but we're all pureblood," replied one of the witches.

"Susan, go ask Hermione to make three doses of vaccine, so that they don't carry the virus everywhere and John, ask Dobby to get some lunch for these three, thanks," said Ron. "And you guys follow me."

Ron led them to the transfiguration room, where he used his wand and moved the occupied Ravenclaw beds over, leaving room one more bed. Then with another swish, a Slytherin bed appeared in the spot. The man was laid in it.

"What happened to him?" asked Ron as he started bandaging the man's wounds.

"I think he was wounded in battle. We found him near Hogwarts. That's why we brought him here," said a witch.

Ron swished his wand to summon more bandages but nothing appeared. "Damn, the infirmary is out of bandages," swore Ron, absently. He stopped and thought about where else bandages might be kept. Then he swished his wand again and more bandages appeared.

As Ron bandaged his last wound, the man opened his eyes and grabbed a hold of his robe and breathing heavily, said, "I must speak to Dumbledore!"

**xxxx**

Please review


	3. An Attack and a Discovery

Disclaimer: Own nothing that you are familiar with.

**An Attack and a Discovery**

**  
**  
"Greg, I'm going to contact Dumbledore, but I can't say I trust this man. He could be anyone and we let him in," said Ron, rubbing his forehead with is index and middle finger. He held up a wand, "I took this from him, but I want to make sure he can't cause any trouble."

"No problem, I'll watch him," said Greg before entering the room.

Within minutes, Dumbledore arrived. "He's in there," said Ron, relieved to see the Headmaster.

Ron was pacing up and down the hallway when Dumbledore walked out of the room. "You'll wear a hole into the floor at this rate," said Dumbledore, pleasantly.

Ron looked at him warily. He was always awed by Dumbledore's ability to keep calm.

"I know the fellow, Ron, he is on our side but I am glad you took all the necessary precautions to keep Hogwarts safe."

Ron handed him the man's wand and asked, "What did he want?"

"Voldemort is planning an attack on the ministry tonight. Darrel," said Dumbledore, pointing towards the room, "Was attacked by a few death eaters after he overheard there plans."

"And they didn't kill him!" stated Ron, astound.

"Darrel believes that they thought he was dead…they were careless…by his description of them, I have come to believe the men who attacked him were Malfoy's friends, umm…"

"Those gnomes, they probably sighted food and got distracted," muttered Ron. "But the ministry, my father…what are we going to do."

"I am going to contact your father and Remus, we'll be ready for this attack," replied Dumbledore.

"Let me go. I can go with Remus and Harry," asked Ron, determined.

"No," stated Dumbledore as he walked down the hallway, towards his office.

**xxxx**

Harry panted as the last death eater was taken away. He smiled to himself. They captured so many death eaters during their attack on the ministry.

"Can you imagine what would have happened if we were not forewarned," exclaimed Remus as Arthur came back into the office.

"We would be shamefully outnumbered," said Arthur sadly. "This virus…it's handicapped us beyond words."

"Maybe you should place more people here," suggested Harry.

"There aren't anymore people. No one can afford to leave his or her positions. You should see Diagon Alley. It's deserted…no one is working there…too many people needed at the hospital and on the battle field. I'm not even here half the time. Needed in so many places," sighed Arthur.

"Dumbledore wants us at Hogwarts tomorrow night. He's holding an Order meeting there," reminded Remus.

"I'll be there," replied Arthur.

Harry and Remus returned to Remus' place. "It's a blessing Arthur is minister, created an invaluable alliance between the Order and the Ministry. At last we work together, as a team," said Remus as he took off his torn robe.

"Is he still a member of the Order?" asked Harry.

"Of course."

Remus sat down and began to patch up his robe. The needle and tread created even stitches as he flicked his wand up and down. "We have a lot of work ahead of us…little battles being fought as we speak. Remus draped his newly patched robe around his shoulders. "Come on."

**xxxx**

Ron paced up and down the room. It was in the middle of the night and he couldn't sleep. "Come on, someone give word that everything is ok."

The fire came ablaze and Dumbledore's head appeared in the fireplace.

"Ron. Everything is ok. We have captured many death eaters thanks to our warning."

Ron fell into an overstuffed couch and sighed. The room had beige walls, with each corner displaying a banner from the four houses. The two couches were deep purple, which faced each other with a huge rug, underneath a chestnut coffee table separating them. In front of the rug was the fireplace and above the fireplace was a portrait of the four founders of Hogwarts. The frame was empty at the moment, to Ron's delight. Backed against the wall facing the fireplace was a long table and two chairs. Against the two other walls stood two handsome cabinets and a bookshelf lined with books.

"I have to take leave now, Ron. We'll use the charmed classroom for tomorrow's Order meeting. All the others have beds, right?"

"Yes."

"See you tomorrow, then," said Dumbledore before disappearing.

Ron's eyes lingered at the fireplace for a few minutes before he heard a murmur near the entrance. Ron put his ear against the entrance. It sounded like someone was trying a password. Ron opened the door only to be faced with nothing. He put his head out and saw a figure moving towards the stairwell.

"Hermione," called Ron. Hermione turned around, looked surprised and walked towards him.

"I was trying out the old password, thought I would give it a chance."

Ron laughed. "Dumbledore changes it every year."

"I know that," huffed Hermione as she stepped into the room and landed in a couch.

"So I guess you have access to any room, then," inquired Hermione.

"Yeah, I like it here. It's quiet."

"Same reason I came. Last year I loved coming here. May have abused my privileges as head girl, coming to the head girl/boy office just to get away from everything."

"From what, exactly?"

"Hmm…you, mostly—after we fought," laughed Hermione.

"We did seem to fight a lot, didn't we? I wonder why."

Ron ran his fingers through his hair as he sighed.

"I think it I've always loved you but was too young to understand it…so I fought with you," said Hermione as she moved towards him, scooted in beside him, and gave him a kiss.

"We sure took a long time to realize it. How dense are we? Everyone seemed to have 'coupled' up before graduation except for us."

"We went together, as friends, we insisted," laughed Hermione.

"Even Harry and Ginny figured each other out. We thought that would never happen."

"Always thought Harry couldn't picture Ginny as anything but a child."

"Well, I must admit she grew up and I may have had some doing in their getting together," smirked Ron.

Hermione punched him playfully, "I thought so." They were silent for a while as they thought about Harry and Ginny. Ginny acted like nothing was wrong and refused to talk about Harry. Ron knew she was getting frequent letters from him and by the sound of Harry's last letter to Ron, he was all right, physically at least.

"You know who was the most surprising couple?" said Ron.

"Neville and Parvati, without a doubt."

"Exactly. Who would have thought that Neville could stand her? She's such a gossip."

"Hey, Parvati has changed," said Hermione, defending her former roommate.

"Yeah, I know…she's helping out in the less populated areas. Remember, Neville is my roommate and friend, so I know everything about her."

Hermione smiled and put her head on his shoulder.

"So, how is the dungeon treating you? Has being in Snape's haven rubbed off on you yet?" asked Ron.

"Don't make jokes about him…I respect him,"

Ron made a face. "Alright. Sorry."

"I thought I had come up with a solution but it didn't work on the patient. I think it is missing one important ingredient. But I can't figure it out," sighed Hermione.

"I have faith in you, Hermione. You'll figure it out. I'd help you but you know I'm hopeless in potions."

"You'd probably set me back," laughed Hermione, pushing him into the fluffy couch and locking her lips to his as she wrapped her arms around his head. Ron's reaction was delayed due to shock. The war does bring out another side in her," thought Ron. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed, wishing he could hold her forever.

**xxxx**

"He's the only person I can think of. The only person who could find an antidote, my Lord," muttered a death eater.

"Then who found the vaccine?" replied Voldemort, his thinning patience obvious in his voice.

"That is simpler then the antidote. Whoever it was couldn't even know were to begin."

"I WANT HIM FOUND AND BROUGHT HERE!" yelled Voldemort.

"Yes sir," said the man, trembling as he left.

Voldemort walked into another room and then into another. The room was empty except for one man who was chained to the wall. His head fell limp into his chest, his black hair covering his face.

Voldemort grabbed his head and slammed it against the stonewall. Blood began to trickle down the wall.

"Get up," said Voldermort as he waved his wand and muttered, "Enervate." The man's eyes fluttered open, reluctantly. He pulled at his chains, knowing too well that the chains wouldn't give way.

"Everyone is of the opinion that you are the only one who can figure out the antidote, Severus," hissed Voldemort. "It would have been nice if you were truly on my side, but as you are not, you will suffer."

Snape ignored him, lost in his own thoughts. Thinking of how he could escape. He was rarely awake, as Voldemort kept sending him into the unconscious world after torturing him.

"I believe that the only person who could find the antidote is someone who was taught by you. That seems to create a problem as you taught for many years. Care to enlighten me with who you think is most likely to find the antidote."

Snape could think of only one person—Hermione. He was sure Dumbledore had given her access to his dungeon and office for that purpose. There was no way he was going to tell him that!

"For years I fooled you. You cannot get into my mind and I will never tell! Not even a truth potion will work!" Snape tried to use force in his words but they came out as barely a whisper.

"Crucio!"

Snape shut his eyes and endured the pain without sound. He had felt so much pain that he no longer felt the difference.

"I'll kill your precious Dumbledore."

Snape looked up, alarmed. "You could not kill him. You fear him," said Snape, confidently.

Voldemort left, without saying a word. Snape knew there was nothing he could do to him that would get him to talk.

He had overheard many things over the few times he was awake. He knew that the antidote was almost impossible to find. There was this one special ingredient. Even without the ingredient, the potion was hard to make.

Blood trickled over his mouth. He hated the taste of blood but he had no means to stop it from flowing over his mouth. Then, as if hit by a heavy cauldron, the answer became clear. Blood. That was it. The special ingredient. It had to be. That ingredient fit in with all his clues. He had to get his message to Dumbledore. He hoped Hermione had figured out the rest of the potion…he knew it was difficult.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

I'm so sorry for the massive delay. This is the chapter I liked the least but it was necessary for plot development. The next chapter will have a far bit of activity. From now one, I'll update once a week or so, maybe even sooner but any feedback would be greatly appreciated. It's really encouraging!

**Reviewers: **Thanks so much to, Jessie, nattieb, Greenpluff, starsmiles, jj, kRisTy, jouansn, crazychick, wHiRlyGurLiE and crraze!

Just replying to the wonderful reviews in general, I have to admit I got the idea from a course I took on plagues. One part of the course discussed how people (for centuries) have tried to use disease as warfare. It's a scary thought but I just see Voldemort doing something like this.

I'm also a huge fan of Ron! Weasley is my King, lol! There's just something about him that's so appealing to me…his loyalty, imperfections and insecurities…he seems so real.

I'm definitely going to continue. The story has already been written but I'm just trying to proofread everything as a post them here. It's almost in two parts. Ch 1-6 is part 1 and Ch 7-13 is part 2. You'll see what I mean, soon ;). I hope you guys will stick around,

Humbly yours :D,

Weasleygirl-ca


	4. An Unlikely Mission

**Chapter 4: An Unlikely Mission**

The morning sunshine seeped through the window, shining brightly, unaware of the terror that gripped the wizardry world. Ron lay in his bed gazing at Hermione's peaceful face as she slept in his arms.

"I love you," whispered Ron, kissing her lightly on the forehead.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open and smiled at him, "Me too," she said softly as she snuggled in his embrace.

"We should probably get up. Today's the Order meeting," said Ron.

"Your family will be here," smiled Hermione, sadly, knowing she wouldn't see her parents for a while.

"And Harry. I hope this will bring a smile to Ginny's face," said Ron, worriedly.

Hermione nodded as she got up and kissed him. "I'm going to have shower." 

As she padded out of the room, Ron couldn't help but wish he could have that shower with her. "Ron, stop it," muttered Ron to himself as he headed for his own shower.

**xxxx**

"My babies," cried Molly as she grabbed Ron and Ginny and gave a big group hug.

Hermione smiled as Molly gave her a hug. "I'm happy you and Ron finally discovered your feelings for each," whispered Molly. Hermione blushed. Mr. Weasley must have told her about seeing Ron and Hermione a few mornings ago.

Everyone sat around the Charms classroom, solemnly, waiting for Dumbledore to start speaking. Harry and Ginny were sitting with each other, their hands entwined into each other's. Ginny's tears fell freely as she whispered with Harry. Ron wasn't sure if they were tears of joy or sadness. Many of the teachers where present, along with Ron's entire family, excluding Percy. Ron was happy that he had a chance to spend sometime with his family.

The meeting was for the most part predictable. Each person went over the progress regarding their tasks and Dumbledore expressed certain concerns and issued more tasks.

A man, Terry, who Ron knew was somehow spying for the Light had the attention of the Order after Dumbledore had spoken at length.

"I have the whereabouts of Snape," announced Terry.

Everyone looked at him intently. No one was sure how much to trust Terry but without Snape, they had no other choice.

"I haven't actually seen him but a few men mentioned that he was still alive, somewhere in Liverpool. I have the exact location here," continued Terry, handing a piece of parchment to Dumbledore. "From what I gather, he may know something useful regarding the antidote because the virus was engineered at the same location."

Dumbledore nodded and the meeting continued.

**xxxx**

After the meeting, everyone made a hasty leave, not wanting to waste a single second. Harry lingered behind, desperately clinging to every moment he could spend with Ginny and his friends but finally, he too had to make his departure.

Hermione, Ron and Ginny sat in the common room, looking depressingly at the emptiness of the place. Just an hour ago, Hogwarts was full of people that they loved and now it was back to so few.

"I'm going to bed," muttered Ginny, as she got up to leave.

"He'll be fine, Ginny. Look how far he's come with so many obstacles in the way," assured Ron as he hugged his sister good night.

Ginny nodded mutely and left.

Hermione looked sadly, as she disappeared into her dormitory.

Ron turned towards her. Hermione could see the hint of anger in his eyes. He hated what the world had come to. How it forced people apart.

"Ron," whispered Hermione, standing up and putting her hands on his face. Ron felt warmth sweep over him the moment her hand touched his face. He grabbed her and began kissing her, his tongue exploring the warmth of her mouth. They stumbled against the wall and continued to snog.

Hermione felt like she was flying as his hands moved down to her waist, his fingers hooking into the waistband of her shorts and his lips landing on her throat. 'What was going to happen? Was she ready for this?' wondered Hermione.

Suddenly Ron pulled away. His face was completely red and he began to breathe heavily.

"Why did you stop?" asked Hermione, disappointment rushing in.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I shouldn't have—."

"Why? I was enjoying it," whispered Hermione, her eyes fixated on the floor, cheeks flushed.

"I was fueled by anger. It's not the right way to—what I mean is—I don't—I don't want things to happen this way. I want to wait 'till we aren't—aren't so confused," muttered Ron, looking away.

Hermione nodded, pushing her disappointment down. "I'm going to change. I'll see you in your room," said Hermione before leaving.

**x**

Ron fell into the sofa. He hoped he had done the right thing. He just felt so angry, angry at everything.

Ron's thoughts were soon interrupted as Dumbledore's head appeared in the fireplace.

"Ron, I need to speak to you immediately."

Ron looked up, surprised. "Alright, I'll be in you office in a minute," replied Ron as he scribbled a note for Hermione.

Mumbling a password, Ron stepped into Dumbledore's office.

"Hello, Professor."

"Take a seat," said Dumbledore from behind his desk.

Ron sat down and watched as Dumbledore cleared his desk of a few parchments. The portraits seemed to be genuinely sleeping, to Ron's relief. He really didn't like how they listened to everything people said, ready for a good gossip.

"Well, the meeting went as expected," started Dumbledore, "Except for Terry's information."

Ron nodded.

Dumbledore placed a parchment in the centre of the desk for Ron to see.

"This is Professor Snape's supposed location. It's an old abandoned muggle warehouse," explained Dumbledore.

Ron nodded, wondering why he was telling him this.

"I have no doubt in my mind that Professor Snape knows a great deal. You see, Voldermort would not make an effort to keep quiet around him because he wasn't planning to keep him alive for long as Terry expressed after the meeting."

"So it would be beneficial to the Order if we were able to find Snape," asked Ron.

"Yes. I have to be in France tonight. There are major problems there that need to be addressed immediately. I need someone to find him and bring him back."

"You want me to find him," asked Ron, startled.

"Yes."

Ron was dumbfounded. Didn't Dumbledore know how much he hated Snape? Did he really think he could put his heart into this mission? The mission would be dangerous. 'You wanted action,' thought Ron, bitterly. That's when it hit him. By holding this grudge against Snape, he was being just like Snape was towards Harry. He shook his head in disgust. The last thing he wanted was to be anything like him. Anyway, this was for the Order. This could help Hermione find the antidote.

"Okay," said Ron, slowly.

Dumbledore nodded, expectantly but Ron could see a hint of gratitude twinkle in his eyes. Ron knew that Snape was important to the Headmaster, as a member of the Order and as a friend. This mission was more than a task for the Order; this was a personal request from Dumbledore.

"I want to send someone with you but I can only afford one person," said Dumbledore, regrettably.

Ron nodded mutely.

"I have issued two portkeys. The button will take you there and the shoelace will bring you to Hogsmeade. From there, you can floo to Hogwarts."

Ron nodded, pocketing the little portkeys.

**xxxx**

Ron walked slowly back to the common room. Hermione was sitting in the sofa, clutching his note in her hand.

At the sight of him, she leapt up and looked at him apprehensively, "What did he want?"

Ron told her. Hermione fell into the sofa and dropped her head into her hands. Ron sat down beside her and put his hand around her shoulder.

"This is what you wanted. You wanted to go out there," said Hermione as her lips trembled, looking up at him through her watery eyes.

"I'll be back by tomorrow," said Ron, softly. 'Hopefully,' thought Ron.

"I'm coming," said Hermione.

"You can't," said Ron, alarmed.

"Oh yes I can!"

"Hermione, don't you see—"

"Do you think I can't take care of myself?" demanded Hermione.

"I know you can, better than me," admitted Ron. "But don't you see? I'm disposable, unlike you or Harry."

"What hell are you talking about!" yelled Hermione slamming her fist on his chest. Ron was surprised that she had just sworn, let along use violence.

"Come on, Hermione. Harry has to kill Voldermort. You are the only one smart enough to find an antidote. Neville is the best at herbology and the patients need his remedies. Ginny isn't even in the Order, she's too young and then there's me. I don't bring anything special"

"Ron—"

"Shh," said Ron, silencing Hermione by bringing his lips down to her lip and locking her into a kiss.

Hermione pulled away and slapped him. "Don't you try to silence me with kiss!"

"Hermione."

"Do you think we can win this with just a few people? There is strength in numbers, Ron. You are as important to this fight as I am."

Ron pushed away a strand of her hair and sighed. They went up to Ron's dorm. Ron rummaged through Harry's trunk before pulling out a silvery cloak.

"May come in handy," said Ron.

Hermione looked out into the rolling hills through the window. "Everyday I wake up and wonder what will the day bring. Who will I lose? Everyday, I wonder if Harry is alright, whether he's safe in bed or lying wounded somewhere."

"Me too, Hermione, me too."

"Now I have to wonder about you too."

"We all have to do what we can to win this war, Hermione."

Hermione nodded reluctantly. "I love you, Ron," she mumbled as she went on her tiptoes and kissed him.

"I love you, too."

Ron pulled out the button from his robe and closed his eyes.

Hermione watched as he disappeared before her eyes. "Be careful," she whispered.

**xxxx**

Ron landed on his feet in front of a rundown grey warehouse. It looked like it had not been touched by life for decades. He had no idea about what he was going to do. He draped the invisibility cloak around him and drew in his breathe. 

He walked up to the door and turned the knob. It didn't budge. He pulled out his wand and muttered, "Alohomora." That didn't work. "Reducto." That didn't work either. "Figures."

Suddenly he heard footsteps coming towards him. Ron muttered a spell to silence the sound of his footsteps and moved to the side as the man placed his hand on the knob, mumbled something Ron couldn't hear and the door clicked open. Ron quickly shuffled in behind him. "That wasn't too hard," thought Ron.

He followed him through another door into a small room, where four other men were seated around a table, playing cards. A bald man sat closest to Ron, his back to Ron, dealing cards.

"About time! I'm outta here," exclaimed one of the men at the table.

"Don't forget to pay up," reminded another man.

"Oh give it up, you'll be paid," replied the man before leaving. Ron quickly moved out of the way just in time.

"So, is the Dark Lord visiting tonight," asked the man who had just arrived as he sat down and watched one of the men deal him some cards.

"Not tonight. He has business in France. Should be a quiet night, really."

Ron felt a like a large weight was lifted from is chest as the man announced that Voldermort would not be making an appearance.

Now all he had to do was find Snape and get out of here. But how? The room had two doors—the one he came through and another on the other side of the room, both closed. He would only draw attention to himself by opening a door.

He eyed the door that stood across the room. These men must be guarding their prisoner—who was most likely behind that door.

Ron held his wand tightly and pointed it at the door he had come through. "Reducto," whispered Ron. The door blow apart and created a large noise. Instantly, Ron apparated to the other door and watched. All four men turned their heads towards the door.

"Shit," swore a man, as they ran out of the room, searching for the person who had done the spell.

Ron grabbed the door and tried to open it. "Bloody door! Alohomora." Nothing happened. He could hear the man yelling at each other.

"We have to find him!"

"Someone has to stay in the room."

"I'll go, you look."

The man headed towards the room.

"Come on, come on," muttered Ron as he shoved a pin into the lock. Click. Ron smiled despite himself. Wizards always forgot about muggle techniques. He would have to thank the twins when he got back for the little trick.

He rushed into the next room and quietly shut the door behind him, just as the bald man returned to the card room.

"There's no one here," yelled the man.

Ron turned to see where he was. He gasped. The room was a plain dirty place and there on the wall hung his former Potions professor. Blood stained the wall behind his head. His black clothes were torn and drenched in blood. His head hung limp against his chest.

"Please be alive," begged Ron as he put two fingers on his neck. He sighed in relief. There was a pulse, a weak pulse, but still a pulse.

**x**

Snape shifted his feet as he came back to the conscious world. Even with his eyes shut, he could feel the presence of another person. He jerked his head up, eyes still shut and instantly spat in Ron's face, thinking it was a Death Eater.

He opened his eye and saw nothing. "I must be losing it at last," thought Snape.

Someone cursed, annoyed and lifted the cloak away from his face.

"Weasley?" croaked Snape. 'Am I dreaming?' thought Snape, 'But why the hell would Weasley be in my dream?'

**x**

"Yes, it's Weasley. We have to get out of here."

Snape looked at him as if he wasn't real. Snape opened his mouth but he was too weak to speak. "B-b…" he started before passing out.

"He must be delirious," thought Ron, covering himself with the cloak again.

Pointing his wand at Snape, Ron muttered, "Relashio," causing Snape's bindings to loosen and release him. Ron caught him just before his head hit the stone floor.

"I'm checking on Snape," yelled the bald man to the other men as he opened the door.

"Oh no," thought Ron, placing Snape on the floor, freeing his hands and reaching for the portkey.

The man looked at Ron and narrowed his eyes. Pointing his wand, he said, "Don't move. I can see you through your cloak," spat the man. "Boys, I've found our intruder."

Ron stopped moving as he heard more footsteps coming towards them, quickly.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Next chapter up soon. I would really appreciate some feedback. Please Review


	5. Escape

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It made me so happy. I've replied to you wonderful reviewers at the end.

Quick Translation: 'Secui' means to cut, hurt or wound in Latin. When I say 'pants', I'm using the British meaning of underwear, in this case, meaning boxers.

**Chapter 5: Escape  
**

Ron's hand clenched his wand tightly as he glared at the man. 'He could see me!' thought Ron, panicking.

"Avada Kada—," started the man.

"Stupefy!" yelled Ron, his heart racing uncontrollably.

The man moved out of the way, avoiding the curse, just as the other three men came running in. One of the men was yelling, "Don't kill him! The Dark Lord might want to see him."

The bald man grunted.

"Where is he?" asked a man, pointing his wand at Snape, as he was the only other person he could see.

Ron was fumbling with his robe, trying to get to the portkey.

"He's wearing an invisibility cloak," said the bald man. "Mobiliarbus," muttered the man, flicking his wand in Ron's direction. The invisibility cloak flew behind him, partly covering Snape, who lay behind him.

"Crucio!" cursed another man as he came through the door, seeing Ron for the first time. The other man yelled, "Furnunculus," at the same time

Ron rolled out of the way of both spells and yelled, "Expelliarmus! Stupefy!"

The wand came flying out of the man's hand and into Ron's as the man fell to the ground, stunned.

"Idiot!" mumbled the man who had previously thrown the Cruciatus curse, looking down at the unconscious man.

"Petrificus Totalus!" yelled Ron. The man's arms and legs clamped together and he fell to the ground.

"Secui!"

Ron could feel the invisible blade cut through his chest, barely missing his heart. He stumbled backwards and clutched his chest. His orange t-shirt under his robe started to become red.

The man who had cast the spell started to walk towards him, grinning.

Ron lifted his wand and said, "Flipendo." The man fell backwards, hitting his head hard on the stone floor.

"Imperio!" yelled the bald man. "Don't move."

Ron froze on the spot. He tried to move, but felt a shot of pain rush through his body, adding to the sharp pain in his chest.

"Think you're smart, knocking these numbskulls down?" laughed the man.

He paused, smiling sadistically at him.

"Flaming red hair and freckles—none other than a Weasley. The Dark Lord will be delighted…" The man's smile broadened. "When I present him with the son of the Minister."

Ron shuddered. He had to get out of this. He didn't want to imagine what they would ask of his father for his return or what they would do to him to make him talk. No, he refused to divulge any Order information. He tried to lift his wand but he couldn't.

"Don't even try!" The man smiled before speaking again. "Don't make a sound. Crucio!"

Ron muffled a scream as he felt the agonizing pain run through his body. He stumbled to the ground, holding onto his stomach as if he was going to hurl. His nose began to bleed. The scream tried to escape his throat but the order to stay silent prevented him from doing so. It felt like his vocal cord was about to burst. 

"Tell me, who in your annoying Order created the vaccine," spat the man.

Hermione! They wanted her! He had to fight the curse! He concentrated on his anger towards Voldermort and his minions, his loyalty to the Order, his love for his family, for Harry, for Hermione.

"I…w…will," struggled Ron, painful tears springing from his eyes. "NEVER TELL!" bellowed Ron with all his strength, drawing on everything that mattered to him.

The man was taken back by this burst of self-control. Ron used his distraction as an opportunity to get out.

"Confundus," yelled Ron, pointing his wand with one hand as he fumbled for the portkey with the other.

The man looked around, confused, as was the effect of the spell.

Ron quickly took a hold of Snape's arm and the invisibility cloak and shut his eyes as he felt himself spin.

**xxxx**

Ron landed in the deserted Three Broomsticks and quickly brought Snape and himself to the fireplace, through the floo system and into the infirmary.

He sank to the floor, breathing heavily. He closed his eyes, trying to expel the lingering pain from the Cruciatus curse.

Opening his eyes, he looked around the overcrowded room. "There's no room here," mumbled Ron.

He stumbled over to a cabinet and pulled out a few potions. Painfully taking off his robe and shirt he grimaced at the angry open wound in his chest. Applying some disinfector that stung as it touched his body, he bandaged himself up as best as possible.

He pointed his wand at his shirt and sent it to the laundry, causing a clean shirt to appear. He put on the shirt.

"Mobilicorpus," muttered Ron, pointing his wand at Snape and walking out of the infirmary. An unconscious Snape followed behind him.

Ron walked into an empty room near the Gryffindor tower and drew in a Slytherin bed.

**xxxx**

Hermione wandered aimlessly about the halls of the castle, deep in thought. She couldn't stop thinking about Ron.

"God, I hope he's alright. Shouldn't he be back by now?"

Suddenly, as if an answer to her prayer, her watch began to glow and she saw Ron's face in the dial.

"RON!"

"Hi, I'm ok. I'm in the empty classroom, 2 doors from the stairs leading to the Gryffindor Tower."

"Coming," said Hermione as she ran in that direction.

Hermione was so grateful for the watch, which was one of the ways Order members kept in contact with each other.

She burst into the room and flung herself on Ron, "Ron, thank God!"

Ron winced silently as her body pressed against his wound.

Hermione pulled away and Ron smiled weakly. "Mission accomplished."

Hermione looked over at her former professor, lying in the bed. He looked horrible. His face was extremely gaunt and hauntingly pale. His body twitched erratically and his breathing was painfully shallow and laboured—Hermione could only image how many times the Potions master was put under the Cruciatus curse.

Ron had removed Snape's robes, shirt and trousers, which she could see lying in the corner, stained in blood. Under any other circumstance, Hermione would have blushed furiously to see her former professor in nothing but a pair of pants but the extent of the physical damage was too overwhelming.

His chest, abdomen, shoulders and arms were littered with purple bruising, glaring wounds and gashes—some of which were still bleeding. She picked up one of his disfigured hands and gasped. The bones seemed to be shattered. Deep, long gaping gashes ran from his ankles, up his legs. She didn't even want to think about the damage to his hidden back.

Ron had already wrapped bandages around the top of his head and was now flicking his wand over Snape's chest to clear away the blood and grime before rubbing in what she assumed was a disinfector.

"What did they do to him?" whispered Hermione, a tear running down her face. She knew Snape never looked his best but this was beyond comprehension.

Ron sighed and closed his eyes. He never thought he would ever harbour feelings of sympathy and worse, _respect_ for the man lying in front of him.

"It doesn't look good," replied Ron, not answering her question.

Ron never understood the extremities the Potions master took for the Order until now and yet he couldn't bring himself to admit his new found respect for the man. Instead, he spoke within his comfortable boundaries of indifference towards the professor.

"Hope he wakes up soon—not much help like this. He was only barely conscious for a brief moment back at the warehouse. He tried to say something but all he got out was 'ba'.

"B?" wondered Hermione. "What could he have tried to say?"

"Whatever it is, it must be important," he said as he waved his wand, bringing forth a small liquid vial. "Hermione, lift his head up a bit, would you."

"You should contact Dumbledore," said Hermione as she brought her arm under his nape.

Ron brought the tip of the vial to Snape's lips. He waved his wand to force Snape to swallow the liquid. "Yeah, I'll leave him a message. He said he'd be in France."

Ron observed Snape for a moment, waiting for the reaction to the potion. Soon, Snape stopped twitching and his breathing became less laboured.

Satisfied, Ron flicked his wand at his watch and brought it near his mouth. "I managed to bring Snape back safely. Umm, he's not well. I overheard some Death Eaters saying that Voldermort is in France tonight, if that's of any help. Ron."

Hermione sat silently beside a kneeling Ron as he worked. She couldn't do anything unless under Ron's direction.

For the first time, Ron was in control of the situation. 'No, scratch that,' she thought, 'Ron's been in control of the castle since she went into seclusion in the dungeon.' It was a novel feeling for her—she was used to telling Ron what to do.

Ron worked efficiently—save for some visible awkwardness of being in extremely close contact with the professor, Ron worked almost mechanically, continuously waving his wand for more supplies. It felt strange to have Ron know more about something than she did and she hated herself for feeling resent. She shook her head—how could she be so awful? She should be proud.

The hours inched by as Ron continued to mutter healing spells, rub in salve, force down potions and bandage wounds.

"Where did you learn all this?" asked Hermione, as she once again lifted Snape's head so that Ron could make him down a potion. She knew that they had learned some of the spells and potions but that knowledge was no where near the extent of what Ron seemed to know.

Ron closed his eyes and his face tensed. Seeing his distressed expression, Hermione placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He flinched.

"Ron?"

"About a week into your dungeon lockup, Hogsmeade was…was attacked…taken by surprise." There were tears in his eyes. "People died, people were wounded—badly. St. Mungo's was already overwhelmed…there was no room or manpower to spare, not even for such a disaster."

Ron looked straight into Hermione's eyes. "I'd never seen so much blood before, so much pain," he choked.

Hermione shuddered at the intensity and despair of his stare. Her heart clenched. The war had stolen Ron's innocence—that much was clear in his eyes.

He turned his head back to Snape and busied his hands with some bandages.

"Hogwarts was the closest place for the injured. There were so many people. We were so inexperienced. I hated seeing their pleading eyes, pleading me to take the pain away, to make it better—hated it because I didn't know how to. It was different from taking care of ill people, it demanded more knowledge," continued Ron, not looking at Hermione.

Hermione stayed silent, not wanting to interrupt his train of thought.

"I used what I knew but it wasn't enough, so I started reading. For the life of me, I never thought I would find myself in a library after school finished but I couldn't stand their pained expressions—I had to make it better. I read through the nights…I applied what I learnt, I referred to books as I worked. I made mistakes…it was awful but it was the only way, I didn't have anyone to guide me, to tell me that I was doing it wrong…but I was desperate to help them and so I learnt and we were able to heal most...but…but n…not all."

"Oh Ron," whispered Hermione, cursing herself for ever feeling resentment. She had always known that Ron was intelligent but he was also lazy—very lazy—but the war just ripped that out of him and his intelligence shone through.

Hermione looked down at Snape. It seemed like Ron had done everything that could be done. The rest was left to time; time to heal. Yet, his hands still lay untouched.

Ron picked up one hand and shook his head in dismay. "These bones are shattered beyond repair."

"It's so cruel. It's almost as if they purposely destroyed his hands—the body parts he needs most for potion making," said Hermione.

"They were going to kill him, though."

"It's their sadistic symbolism."

Ron nodded. "Remember that spell Lockhart used in an attempt to fix Harry's broken arm in second year?"

"Yes."

"That's the only solution I can think of. I remove the bones in his hands and re-grow them with Skele-Gro."

Hermione grimaced. "That will be very painful for him."

"Unfortunately. What other option do we have?"

Hermione couldn't think of anything. She didn't want to put the professor through additional pain but there was no other way.

Ron magically removed the bones in Snape's hands and summoned a bottle of Skele-Gro. After administering the potion, Snape's body instantly tensed and a pained expression came over his face.

Ron pulled the Slytherin covers over his former professor and leaned back, thoroughly exhausted, his sweat drenched hair plastered to his face.

Hermione sat cross-legged beside him. After dealing with her mixed emotions, she realized that she was so proud of Ron.

"So, tell me what happened tonight?" asked Hermione, pulling his head and shoulders towards her lap, so that he was lying on his back, with his head in her lap. 

Hermione frowned as she noticed the pained expression on Ron's face as her hand landed on his chest.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione, worriedly.

"Nothing."

Hermione gave him an angry look and pulled up his shirt, carefully.

"Ron! What happened!" cried Hermione, staring at his bandages, which were partly stained in blood. He wasn't very good at dressing his own wounds.

"I, uh, encountered a few Death Eaters," mumbled Ron, flinching at Hermione's angry face.

"And decided not to say anything! These bandages are so badly done! You can be so arrogant!"

"I am not!"

Ron groaned as Hermione removed the bandages and started applying a disinfector.

"I already did that," complained Ron as he felt the sting of the salve.

Hermione ignored him and continued working.

"Tell me what happened."

Ron sighed and retold her everything.

"Oh Ron, you could have died!"

"But I didn't."

"They almost succeeded in using all the unforgivables," muttered Hermione, tears running down her face at the thought.

"But I'm alright and I didn't give anything away," assured Ron

'He fought the Imperius curse,' she thought. She remembered when Harry had broken the curse in forth year. It only took Harry the idea of doing something ridiculous for him to resist the curse—he was always so strong-willed.

Ron, on the other hand, would not have a chance against an order to dance. It took something as important as a threat to the people he loved and the cause he fought for in order for him to find the strength to break the curse. Ron may never be as strong-willed as Harry was but she knew that nothing, absolutely nothing had a chance against his fierce loyalty.

"I'm so proud of you," said Hermione, bending down and kissing him lightly.

Ron pushed his hand into her hair and deepened the kiss.

"Ron," gasped Hermione, "Professor Snape is right there."

"Bugger him," he replied, hoarsely.

"Ron!"

"Ok, ok," he said, turning his head to look at Snape. "I should probably stay here in case he wakes up."

"Yes, he won't know where he is when he wakes up. I'll stay with you."

Ron nodded.

"You sleep for now and I'll wake you up in a bit and we can switch," suggested Hermione.

"No, it's ok, I can stay up," said Ron, trying to stifle a yawn.

"You're exhausted from all that healing," said Hermione, pointedly.

"Alright then," gave in Ron, too tired to argue. He swished his wand and a sofa appeared in the room.

Hermione and Ron sat in the sofa, looking out into space. Soon Ron had fallen asleep, his head falling into Hermione's lap.

Hermione moved his damp, uncut hair out of his closed eyes, exposing his adorably freckled face.

"One day this will all be over," promised Hermione. One day she hoped to see that innocence reflected in his eyes once more. She wanted to walk down beaches, barefoot in the night, holding his hand; have picnics in the park; spend a day shopping in Diagon Alley. She wanted to experience her new found relationship with Ron outside the constraints of war. One day, she promised. 

She looked over at Snape, sleeping, his face set in an expression of agonizing pain and anger. She had always respected Professor Snape, unlike most of the other students, even though his vindictiveness never excluded her. She had always known that he must have risked a lot as the double agent and he had, he paid dearly for his loyalty to the Order. 

She looked at her watch. She was supposed to wake up Ron now, so she could sleep but she couldn't bring herself to disturb him.

**x**

Snape stirred in the bed and his eyes fluttered open. Everything was a blur and the room was spinning. Pain blunted his senses. He tried to lift his hand to his head, to try to stop the spinning but he couldn't feel any bones in his hand. He let out a strangled gasp, panic rising quickly. What had Voldemort done to his hand?

"Granger?" said Snape, squinting his eyes. What was she doing here? Where was he? He felt the soft bed underneath him, barely registering the Slytherin blankets covering him.

"Professor!" exclaimed Hermione, jumping out of the sofa. Ron's head fell into the sofa, causing him to be abruptly awakened.

"What's going on?" asked Ron, rubbing his head.

"Professor, how are you?" asked Hermione.

Snape was still trying to figure out what was going on and hadn't paid attention to Hermione's question.

"Stupid question," mumbled Hermione.

"What have you done to my hands?" demanded Snape. He didn't trust his eyes. That couldn't be Granger. Had they captured her as well?

"They were too damaged to repair, so I decided to re-grow them," answered Ron.

That explained the novel pain. In actuality, it was the only pain he felt. The pain from other wounds and the aftereffects of the curses seemed to have disappeared or dulled substantially. Why would Voldemort heal his ailments? 'Maybe he wanted a renewed body to break,' he thought, shuddering. 'But what's with the images of Granger and was that Weasley who I heard?'

"Weasley?" he croaked

"Yes."

"I wasn't dreaming, then."

"No."

"Where am I?" asked Snape.

"Hogwarts," replied Ron.

"How?"

"Long story made short, we found out where you were and I went to get you," replied Ron.

Snape was still utterly confused. He had disappeared before school finished. It had been a long time since then. Why was Weasley still at Hogwarts? How many students were still here?

Hermione registered his confusion and tried her best to fill him in on what was going on outside the warehouse that he was held in."

"So, he's in charge of the castle?" asked Snape, referring to Ron in disbelief.

Ron rolled his eyes, annoyed. 'Some things never change,' thought Ron.

"Yes, and Professor Dumbledore is in France. We don't know when he'll be back," said Hermione.

"The antidote! Blood, that's the special ingredient," said Snape, as if it just occurred to him.

"That's disgusting," exclaimed Ron, thinking of drinking blood. By the looks on Hermione and Snape's faces, they felt the same.

"Really?" said Hermione in deep thought. "That could work. How did you come up with that?"

Snape looked at her annoyed; he was the Potion master, not her. "I pieced the clues together. Voldermort wasn't exactly discrete; he planned to kill me after all. Half the time he was talking directly to me," replied Snape, darkly.

Hermione shivered, thinking of having a casual talk with the darkest wizard. Then again, she was sure he wasn't having casual conversations with Snape, he was probably torturing him. That made her shiver even more.

The first ray of sunlight was filling the room as the sun began to rise. Hermione shot out of the sofa, "I'm going down to the dungeon."

After she rushed out of the room, Ron and Snape were left in an awkward silence.

"So, she's been using my dungeon?"

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?"

Actually, he didn't, but he wasn't going to let the infuriating Weasley know that. "Mr. Weas—"

"You're not my professor anymore, so save the lecture," shot Ron.

"Trust me; I'm delighted to be rid of your idiocy in my class."

"Good. I'm leaving," said Ron, slamming the door behind him. "Bloody git!" cursed Ron.

**xxxx**

Ron walked into the infirmary, ready to start another day. Ginny was sitting by one of the patient, administering a potion.

"Ron, you look awful! What happened?" asked Ginny, jumping up, alarmed at her brother's appearance.

"I had a little adventure last night," joked Ron, dryly. He told her what happened. Ginny didn't look at all happy about Ron's misadventure.

"Ron, you could have been badly hurt," she exclaimed.

"I'm fine."

"Wait a minute, then. He's here! Snape is back at Hogwarts?"

"Oh yes, and as irritating as before," added Ron.

"Wow! Dumbledore will be so happy. Is he alright?"

"He'll live. Ok, he's not that well but eventually, he should be fine. Actually, I don't think I can handle him without the two of us getting at each others throats. Is it possible for you to take care of him from now on?" asked Ron, pouting at his sister.

"And what do you mean by that?"

"Well, as I said, he's rather ill. Someone needs to check up on him now and then, change is bandages, administer potions, bring him food." He didn't want to even imagine trying to spoon feed the Potions master—hopefully the Skele-grow would have completed its job by then.

"Are you crazy? He's still my professor, Ron. There's no way, he'll bite my head off!"

"Ginny, please," begged Ron.

"No, Ron," said Ginny, a tone of finality in her voice.

"Damn," swore Ron. 'Why the hell should I care anyway?' he thought, bitterly. He shook his head. He knew that it was because he did care. He cursed the respect he now had for the professor.

Having spent most of the morning with virus stricken patients, Ron finally decided he needed to go check on Snape. He slowly pushed open the door, hoping that the professor was sleeping. He wasn't in luck.

Snape was sitting up in the bed, flexing his fingers with their newly grown bones.

"I see that the bones grew in well," muttered Ron in a form of a greeting.

Snape looked up and scowled. "What exactly do you want Weasley?"

Ron fought the urge to snap back. "I was wondering if you were hungry."

Snape narrowed his eyes. "I am quite capable of nourishing myself."

"How exactly do you plan to do that? You are in no condition to make it down to the kitchen and if you haven't noticed, you are only wearing a pair of pants," pointed Ron, smirking.

Ron could see the anger brewing just behind the Potions master's eyes. He clenched his fists and jaws.

Ron ignored him and waved his wand, bringing forth a set of black robes, which he draped over a chair, standing at the opposite corner of the room. He decided that when the man was finally well enough to walk, he could dress himself without having to ask for them—Ron knew that Snape was extremely proud.

"Do you have a spare wand in your chambers?" asked Ron.

Snape glared at him but nodded slowly. Ron summoned the wand. "Here," he said, handing it to him. Knowing that the professor also had teacher's access, having his wand would make him less dependent on others.

Ron waved his wand once more and a bowl of stemming hot chicken soup and a vial of pain-killing potion appeared on the bedside table. Ron decided to save them both the embarrassment by leaving him with the soup and potion. With Snape's hands now functional, he knew that the headstrong professor would handle it on his own—wouldn't have it any other way.

As for the wounds, he chose to wait until the professor was sleeping before he checked those and changed the bandages. That would be easier on both of them.

Deciding to accompany Hermione for lunch, he went down to the kitchen a made a couple of sandwiches.

Ron then entered the dungeon, balancing a tray of sandwiches and drinks. "Hey, I brought lunch," said Ron, announcing his presence to Hermione, who was pouring over rolls and rolls of parchment.

"Oh hi, Ron," said Hermione, smiling weakly.

"What's wrong?"

Hermione sighed. "It's not working. I calculated how much is needed per dose and I drew some blood from a patient, added it to a goblet of the potion and gave it to him. Nothing happened. Then I decided to use my own blood and that didn't work either." She was on the verge of tears.

Ron drew her into a hug. He didn't like the idea of Hermione using her own blood but he let it slide, not wanting to start a fight.

"You'll figure it out. I have faith in you. Maybe Snape was wrong."

"I don't think he is, though. I know I'm missing something, but what?"

Ron dragged Hermione away from the parchments and set out their lunch. They ate in silence.

"I'm not the greatest company, sorry," mumbled Hermione.

"Your company is always the best. Why do you think I tolerated all those hours in the library in the last couple of years," joked Ron, wiping his mouth. The little things like spending time with Hermione was what made the misery they lived in more bearable.

Hermione took hold of Ron's hand. "Kiss me, Ron," she whispered.

Ron smiled. "Gladly."

As they kissed, Ron could hear a distant call, "Ron, Ron, RON." It sounded like Ginny. He shuddered, why was he hearing his sister's voice while he kissed Hermione?

"RON!" That wasn't in his head!

Ron and Hermione jerked apart, startled.

"Sounds like Ginny," said Ron, worried.

"Your watch!"

Ron looked down and there in the dial was Ginny's anguished face.

"RON! DEATH EATERS, HERE IN THE SCHOOL!" yelled Ginny just before a curse came flying her way. Ron saw her duck and send a curse back at the Death Eater.

"GINNY!" yelled Ron as he started for the dungeon door.

Hermione grabbed her wand and the two of them rushed out of the dungeon, hearts racing, uncontrollably.

**xxxxxxx**

**Next Chapter: The Battle of Hogwarts**

Next chapter is already written. Actually, the whole stories was written and posted on another site, years ago. I just want some feedback before I post the next chapter. I love reviews, who doesn't.

The next chapter is the last chapter of Part 1 of the story. You can read the summary of Part 2 in the beginning of chapter 1. I'm really excited to post the next chapter and Part 2, so please give me some feedback.

**Review Replies**

**dancerrdw: **I was so excited when you reviewed again—it's so nice when old reviewers review again. I hope you like how this chapter went. Thanks so much! Weasleygirl-ca.

**Silverthreads:** Fellow Snape fan, hello! As you can see, I can't resist to put in Snape, even if it is minimal. I've always been big on Ron/Hermione as it is the most canon. I personally think that Ron can be a very responsible person when forced to or under pressure. He's a good person, after all, just a bit (ok, maybe very) lazy. Ron sure took a while to get the portkey, though—I blame the robes, lol. Thanks so much for your wonderful reviews! Weasleygirl-ca.

**goblin monkey:** Thanks so much. I hope you liked this chap. Weasleygirl-ca.

**koL21o:** Thanks :D. Fast update, I hope you like. Weasleygirl-ca.

**em:** Yes, this is so something I would see Voldemort doing. I must admit, the idea is from a combination of the anthrax scare and what I learnt about pathogenic warfare in one of my classes. Thanks so much! Weasleygirl-ca.

**ilovefireyredheads:** I love fiery red heads, too! Ron's the best. I hope you liked this chap. Thanks! Weasleygirl-ca.


	6. The Battle of Hogwarts

Hi all, an update in 2 days—because everything is already written, I've decided there's no point in waiting. I'll admit that this is my least favourite chapter because it's more plot advancing than about emotions, which is what I like to write, but it's necessary for the story, so bear with me and the next chapter will be up promptly. Thanks for the lovely reviews—replies at the end.

**Chapter 6: The Battle of Hogwarts  
**  
Hermione locked the dungeon behind her and sprinted to catch up with Ron. She contacted Harry as she ran up the stairs, close behind Ron.

"I can't get a hold of Dumbledore!" panicked Ron.

Ron's heart was racing—they were on their own. He never thought Hogwarts would be infiltrated and now, they didn't even have the Headmaster to defend it.

The scene transpiring before them as they rushed into the main entrance terrified them. Bright flashes of coloured lights danced through the air, black robed, white masked figures swirled around the room, aiming their wands at the inexperienced, teenaged graduates and students. They were outnumbered three to one.

Hermione squeezed Ron's hand. "We can do this," she whispered before charging into the hall, yelling a curse at the nearest hooded figure.

"Stupefy," yelled Ron, as a man came up behind Ginny.

"Thanks," muttered Ginny, catching her breath, before sending her next curse.

Ron was throwing curses and hexes in every direction, trying hard not to hit the wrong people.

"Watch OUT!" screamed Hermione as purple light came shooting at Ron. Ron jumped out of the way and hit the Death Eater with a curse. He couldn't even remember what curses he was yelling, he had lost count.

The purple light slashed his upper arm and blood soaked his robe.

"Damnit!" cursed Ron as Hermione came running up to him.

"I'm ok," mumbled Ron as Ron and Hermione stood, backs pressed together, attacking approaching Death Eaters.

Ron's blood began to seep onto Hermione's sleeve. Ron noticed her staring at the red stain intently.

Ron looked at her, questioningly. "What is it?" asked Ron.

"I can't believe I didn't see it before!" exclaimed Hermione just before green light came at her. Ron pulled her down, his heart beating; that was the killing curse.

"Incendio," yelled Hermione from her crouched position.

"See what?" whispered Ron after sending a Petrificus Totalus curse towards an oncoming hooded figure.

Hermione touched the blood on his arm. "The blood, it can't be anyone's blood. It has to be pureblood. That's why mine and the patient's blood didn't work."

Ron looked down at his bloody robe and shook his head.

"Voldemort's sadistic joke," muttered Hermione. She got up to send another curse but found herself flying across the room, hit by a curse.

"Hermione!"

Hermione got up, slowly and tremblingly yelled another curse.

Ron began working his way towards Hermione as he heard the words, "Avada Kedavra!"

"Mobilarbus," yelled someone and Ron felt himself get moved out of the path of the deadly green light.

Ron got up and looked in the direction of the person who just saved him. "Harry!" Temporary relief overcame him—the rest of the Order had arrived.

"We're here," said Harry, before shooting a curse at someone.

"Thanks, mate," said Ron as he began to fight again.

As the fight continued, the Order members were able to push the fight out of the castle and into the courtyard.

Ron noticed a hooded figure sneak towards the great hall as everyone was fighting outside.

Ron quietly followed him. What did this man want?

The man led Ron towards Dumbledore's office. He then turned the corner. Ron followed him around the corner but the man wasn't there. It was a dead end and the only place that he could have gone into was Dumbledore's office.

'How did he get in there?' wondered Ron, worriedly.

He whispered the password and with his wand raised, he entered the office. No one was there.

"What the hell?" muttered Ron.

Suddenly a rat scurried into the room. Ron jumped back, startled. "Shit" muttered Ron, realizing what happened. The rat seemed to smile and quickly morphed into a man.

"You," hissed Ron as he opened his mouth to curse him.

"Expelliarmus," yelled Petergrew in a squeaky voice. Ron's wand flew out of his hand and landed on the floor by Petergrew.

"Thanks for letting me in, former master," he snickered.

He let him in! Petergrew knew he was following him. Ron scowled. How could he have fallen for the trick?

"Now, what did Master want? Only a Gryffindor can retrieve it, he said," muttered Petergrew to himself. "Ah, right."

The nervous man looked around before his eyes landed on the sorting hat.

Ron didn't move, wanting to know what the rat-like man wanted.

Petergrew walked up to the hat and put his hand in it. He pulled out his empty hand, looking confused and very nervous.

Ron ran for his wand and yelled, "Petrificus Totalus."

Petergrew fell to the floor and turned into a rat.

"Oh, no you don't!" muttered Ron.

He mumbled something and caught the rat in a cage.

The rat scurried about, trying desperately to get out. Ron laughed, in spite of himself.

"Now, what did you want?" asked Ron as he walked over to the sorting hat. What could possibly be in the hat? Suddenly, as he put his hand into the hat, a sword appeared in his hand.

"The Gryffindor sword?" muttered Ron as he pulled it out, wondering how it appeared in the hat. "Is this what you wanted?" demanded Ron, looking at the rat.

By the rat's increased desperation at the sight of the sword, Ron's question was answered.

Grabbing the cage, Ron ran out of the room. "What did Voldemort want with this sword?" wondered Ron.

He threw the caged rat into a broom closet. "We'll deal with you later."

'What now?' thought Ron. 'I have to get out there and help!'

"Accio broom." Ron's broom came flying towards him. He hid the sword within his robe, jumped onto the broom and flew up to a window. Using his wand, he opened the window and flew towards the courtyard.

As he approached the courtyard, he could see figures fighting and bright lights speeding through the sky. Many bodies lay motionless. Near the forest, he could see a couple of hooded figures dump the contents of a sack into a ditch. 'What's that about?' wondered Ron, in passing.

He noticed Hermione a few feet further and flew towards her.

"Ron, where have you been?" panted Hermione as she ducked a spell.

"Catching a rat," said Ron as he began to send curses in all directions. "Where's Harry and Ginny?" asked Ron as he scanned the area.

"I don't know," replied Hermione, worriedly. A loud crash came from the main entrance of the castle.

"Someone is still in there!" exclaimed Ron. He got back onto his broom.

"Where are you going?" asked Hermione, ducking a purple light.

"I'm going to see what's going on." Ron flew into the air and towards an open window. As he entered the great hall, he gasped.

It was Voldemort. Harry was lying on the floor, near the teachers' table. He could see Ginny running towards him from the corner of his eye.

Ron flew towards Harry, who had begun to stir, pushing himself up with his hands. Voldemort saw Ron and smiled, slightly annoyed.

"Forget it boy. This fight is with Harry," said the Dark Lord as he pointed his wand at Ron and muttered the killing curse. Ron moved out of the way.

"You can't escape me that easily, boy. Avis!" As Voldemort muttered the spell, three huge, threatening birds came out of his wand and towards Ron.

"Great!" muttered Ron.

**x**

Voldemort turned his attention back to Harry with a smug smile playing on his face.

Harry got up, just as Ginny came up to him and grabbed his hand tightly.

"What are you doing," shot Harry, angrily.

"I have an idea. What's the one thing he lacks, Harry?"

Harry gave her a frustrated look and tried to shake her off.

"Love, Harry. He doesn't understand it and that's what will weaken him, while making you stronger."

"Ginny, now isn't the time for romantic notions."

"I'm staying with you and that's final. I love you, Harry. Trust me."

Harry sighed. Ginny felt pain shoot through her hand and through her body as Voldemort sent a curse towards their locked hands. Ginny didn't budge.

"We make each other stronger," whispered Ginny. "Our love will see this through."

Harry nodded, deciding to take faith in what Ginny said. He could feel himself strengthen as Ginny squeezed his hand, as if her love was flowing through his body from her hand like electricity.

He looked up in the sky and his face fell as he saw Ron battling with three massive birds.

"I have to end this," thought Harry, lifting his wand in Voldemort's direction.

**x**

Ron dipped between two birds that were flying towards him. They crashed and stumbled, losing altitude. He shot a curse at the bird as it soared towards him again. Another bird grabbed his arm and threw him against the wall.

He hit the wall, his broom still between his legs. He could hear his bones crack. He winced in pain but kicked up back into the air.

"Reducio."

The bird coming at Ron suddenly shrunk to the size of a chick. It squawked and flew away. Another bird grabbed Ron's wand and flung it out the window.

He dipped again, causing the bird to collide with the wall. It fell to the floor but Ron could see it trying to lift itself up. He felt himself losing altitude. The bird began to approach him and without his wand, he was helpless.

Just as the bird's large claws approached his shoulders, he heard a voice behind him yelling, "Incendio."

The bird burst into flames and screamed as it hurdled to the ground.

Ron pivoted on his broom to see who destroyed the bird. It was Snape.

He was standing in the doorway, clutching his wounded side. He lowered his wand slowly and buckled onto the floor.

Just as he turned his head towards the last remaining bird, it grabbed him by the leg, flinging him off his broom and against the wall. It loomed over him, ripping at his robe and his flesh and sinking its claws into his body. Ron struggled, trying to get free, pain seizing him.

**x**

A loud cackle echoed through the room. "Your brother is dead," laughed Voldemort, seeing that the bird was about to literally finish eating Ron alive.

Harry's heart seemed to fall out of his chest. He could feel Ginny's hand weaken around his own. Ginny looked into Harry's eyes, tears pouring down her face. "We have to keep going, keep fighting," whispered Ginny, her voice barely comprehendible.

**x**

Though it appeared as if the bird had finished the job, Ron was still alive.

'How am I going to get out of this?' thought Ron, desperately trying to free his arms from the bird's claws. He clamped his teeth over the bird's neck. The bird screeched in surprise and moved one claw off the floor—the one imprisoning his right arm.

He reached for the sword in his robe and slowly and painfully brought it out. Gathering his strength, he rammed the sword into the bird's torso. The bird let out a horribly high shrill and collapsed on top of him.

Ron tried to push the heavy dead bird off him with the sword.

He looked at the sword, thoughtfully. Then realization grasped him. The sword! Voldemort must want the sword because it poses a threat to him. He couldn't imagine the sword being a useful tool for Voldemort, which only meant it must be useful for his enemy—Harry. He had to get the sword to Harry.

Channeling all his remaining strength, he ignored his gushing wounds and broken bones and heaved the bird off him. He crawled to his broom, unable to walk. Struggling, he mounted it and unsteadily rose from the ground.

Ginny and Harry still held hands tightly. Harry's mind was fighting its own battle—giving into the despair of losing Ron or using his rage to avenge Ron's death. The rage and Ginny's constant love and her own rage at losing Ron, rushing into his mind gave him the power to continue. They had stubbornly stayed together and refused to give up the fight.

"Ron!" exclaimed Ginny, as she saw him lift up on his broom. "He's alive!"

**xxxx**

Hermione stumbled as she moved, trying to avoid an oncoming curse. She had been driven near the forbidden forest as Death Eaters continued to attack her.

Despite their efforts, she had been able capture and disarm numerous Death Eaters. A trail of unconscious masked bodies lay in her wake.

'But they're still coming,' thought Hermione, exhausted.

"You think you're so smart, mudblood? You may have defeated those idiots, but not me!" yelled a man, as five Death Eaters cornered her. She had nowhere to move. They had formed a semi-circle around her and behind her was a deep ditch.

"Incendio," yelled Hermione. One of the men cornering her burst into flames. He began to scream as he stumbled away.

"Idiot!"

Hermione fought with the men, desperately trying to get away from the dangerous ditch.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Hermione bent down, to avoid the curse. Losing her balance, she fell into the ditch. Hermione's heart raced as she felt the air rush by her. 'I'm going to die,' she thought.

"Burn it," ordered a man.

Hermione's head hit a rock as she landed at the bottom of the ditch.

"Incendio Engrodio!"

Flames came rushing into the ditch. She placed her hand over a small rock, trying to lift herself. Just as the flames hit the ditch bottom, Hermione disappeared. The ditch went into flames, no one noticing her disappearance. The flames danced, higher and higher, rising above the hole, licking against the sides.

"One less mudblood to pollute our world," smiled one of the men who had ordered the burning of the ditch, as he walked over all the hooded figures that Hermione had rendered unconscious.

**xxxx**

"Harry!" whispered Ron, as he approached him on his broom. He lowered his broom, grabbed the sword and slid it to Harry. Harry looked at it, momentarily confused.

Ron didn't linger to explain anything. He sped by Voldemort's face, causing the skeletal man to stumble. He then made a sharp turn in the opposite direction of Harry to distract the Dark Lord. Voldemort caught his balance and pointed his wand at Ron. "Don't want to die, do you?"

As Harry took a hold of the sword, he felt stronger, like Godric Gryffindor was pushing him along. With his hand still intertwined with Ginny, he felt invincible.

"Avada K—," began Voldemort, pointing his wand at Ron, who was losing altitude, his energy draining out of him as the pain of his wound and broken bones where finally taking effect.

Harry plunged the sword into Voldemort's back and then pulled it out. Voldemort slowly turned around.

"You think you can kill me with a measly knif—," started Voldemort. His voice trailed off as he saw what Harry held in one hand and who he held in the other hand.

Harry stabbed him again. Voldemort felt the courage of Godric Gryffindor and Harry as the sword pierced his heart.

He felt Harry's love for Ginny and Ginny's love for Harry, even stronger because they held on so tightly.

He felt the love Harry had for everyone close to him—Ron, Hermione, the Weasleys, Remus, Sirius, Dumbledore, his parents that he never had a chance to know.

The love, it was poison to him.

Voldemort collapsed. His eyes bore into Harry's. He was dead—his face set in an expression of shock. He was finally defeated.

Harry looked at the dead body in disbelief. It was done. They did it. He couldn't comprehend it.

Ginny finally let go of his hand, which was covered in her own and Harry's blood. She flung her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him, her tears falling into his hair.

"You did it!" whispered Ginny into his ear.

"No, we did it. You, Ron and I. I couldn't have done it without you or Ron," corrected Harry.

"Ron!" exclaimed Ginny looking into the air.

Ron plummeted to the ground as his eyes fluttering shut as he drifted into unconsciousness. His body hit the ground with a thud.

Ginny ran over to him and placed her fingers on his neck. "He's alive, but barely."

**xxxxxxxx**

As I said, this is my least favourite chapter because I'm not very good at writing action, but it needs to be told in order to move the plot forward. I know I'm not very good at writing action or coming up with a feasible way to kill Voldemort but the story demands that he dies.

The story is not over yet! Please review and I'll post the next chap very soon—the first chapter of Part 2. Here's the Part 2 summary.

**PART 2: The Lost shall be Found **(Chapter 7-13): The war is over but for Ron, the price of victory is too high to endure. Life passes him by meaninglessly. Only one person can save him from his emptiness but she is nowhere to be found until one day when everything changes, throwing Ron into an emotional rollercoaster that he cannot control.

**Review Replies**

**Silverthreads:** I'm very big on the small cliffhangers for this story. I don't know why, they just seem to work in certain areas. Yeah, Snape's part was small but like you said, very important to the plot. He saved Ron in this chapter—he seems the type who hates being in debt and is happy to promptly pay Ron back for saving him. Your story is amazing. I really need to get started on the squeal, I'm very excited. Thanks for the lovely review. Weasleygirl-ca.

**dancerrdw:** Thanks so much for the wonderfully unfailing reviews. It's so nice :D. I hope you like this one. Weasleygirl-ca.

**goblin monkey:** Chapter 5 was one of the best ones to write. It has so much emotion and I love to read and write about emotions. Two cliffhangers in a row—they're just so much fun. Not much of a cliffy here, but it's not over yet. Thanks so much. Weasleygirl-ca

**ilovefireyredheads:** Ron is the only red head, really, he's the best. With all the Ron bashing that goes on, it's nice to see the Ron love :D. I'm honoured that Destined is on your favourites list, thanks so much! Weasleygirl-ca.

**AmyChris:** Hello fellow Canadian (guess what the 'ca' in my name stands for, lol. Thanks for the review. Weasleygirl-ca.

**onesongglory9: **Hi Lauren, I must thank you for the lovely long review. Mature writing? Thank you! I wrote this years ago, when I just first came into the fanfiction world and so it's kind of like my 'coming out story', lol. But I didn't find this site until recently. Again, thank you, Weasleygirl-ca. BTW, when you say Calgary, do u mean the city of Calgary?


	7. Grief

**PART 2: The Lost Shall be Found **(Chapter 7-13): The war is over but for Ron, the price of victory is too high to endure. Life passes him by meaninglessly. Only one person can save him from his emptiness but she is nowhere to be found until one day when everything changes, throwing Ron into an emotional rollercoaster that he cannot control.

**Important:** This is a Ron/Hermione romance, so even though this chapter may seem to contradict that, don't worry. All I can say is that this is the only chapter without Hermione.

**Chapter 7: Grief**

The headstone stood in the cemetery, handsomely shimmering as raindrops fell onto it. Carved in the centre of the stone were the words:

Hermione Granger  
1979 - 1997  
She will never be forgotten.

Surrounding the headstone were many solemn figures, dressed in black, huddled under large black umbrellas.

It was a private affair; one that the public eye was carefully excluded from. Hence, to the Daily Prophets dismay, they were declined the opportunity to send a reporter to the funeral. Hermione was after all one of the most prominent war heroes of the Second War.

Mrs. Granger stood beside her somber husband, her arm linked with his, tears running down her face as the minister's words drifted through the air and into the ears of the mourners.

Ron stood to the side, staring right through the headstone, into nothingness. His eyes were expressionless; hollow as the grave on which the stone sat. Hermione's body was never recovered, presumed destroyed by the fire that engulfed the ditch near the forbidden forest that fateful day when the Dark Lord fell.

Ron could not bring himself to accept her death. He refused to acknowledge the stone standing in front of him. He refused to hear the words the minister spoke. He refused to give Hermione's eulogy, when asked by her parents. Harry was doing it.

"Hermione is known by most as the smartest witch Hogwarts has seen in the last decade, as the hero of the Biological War, as the witch who single handedly brought down numerous high-profiled Death Eaters during the Battle of Hogwarts; but I…I knew her…to…to…be," began Harry. His steady voice was breaking, tears escaping from his eyes.

Harry paused, clutched Ginny's hand and recollected himself. "But I knew her to be so much more. She was a loving daughter and a devoted friend…," spoke Harry.

Ron shut Harry's voice out. "She's not gone," whispered Ron, trying hard to deny the obvious. He had not shed a single tear; if he did, he felt that he would be admitting that she was in fact gone.

His mind drifted away as he pushed the scene in front of him: her funeral, out of his mind. He tried to concentrate on something happy, something Hermione, but he couldn't. Every time he tried, all he could think was that she wasn't here, with him. The war was over and he wasn't happy, he could not enjoy the peace around him because of the hollowness in his heart, the big gawping wound in his heart that would never be healed.

Ron vaguely remembered the days following the death of Voldemort. He had been unconscious for three days, oblivious of what had happened outside of the great hall, oblivious of Hermione's absent. That day when he woke up, his world seemed to stop…

_Ron's head pounded. He wanted to open his eyes but he felt too tired to move an inch. He could hear voices around him. Where was he?_

"_Please, Ron, don't leave us…please," sobbed Ginny, holding his hand. "I can't handle it; you have to come back, PLEASE! I can't lose you too…Harry can't."_

'_I'm here Ginny. I haven't gone anywhere,' he tried to say, but couldn't, he felt too weak. Slowly, painfully, he squeezed her hand, assuring her that he hadn't left._

"_He moved, he moved! Oh, Ron. Wake up, Ron, please."_

_He couldn't bear to hear her desperate pleas. Slowly, he opened his eyes and smiled weakly. His eyes scanned the room. He wasn't in Hogwarts, he was at St. Mungo's._

"_It's alright, Ginny," he whispered, hoarsely. _

Ginny flung her arms round him. "Oh Ron!"

_She pulled away and Ron could see the pain in Ginny's face. _

"_What's wrong?" asked Ron._

_Ginny shook her head, lost for words. _

"Wher—" began Ron, but was interrupted by Harry, who just walked into the room.

"Ginny, I'll stay with him, you go get some sle—Ron, you're awake!" exclaimed Harry. Harry looked like he had barely slept and his eyes, they were so haunted.

"Where's Hermione?" asked Ron, fear rising in his chest.

Ginny and Harry exchanged a glance and looked away from Ron.

"Ginny, Harry…please, don't tell me…"

"She…" choked Harry, unable to continue.

Ginny prevented tears from spilling out as she grabbed Ron's hand again. "Ron…"

"Don't say it," said Ron, shakily, "It's not true." He closed his eyes and began to shake. "She's fine, she's fine."

"Ron, don't do this. She's…she…didn't…ma…make it," sobbed Ginny, her tears finally giving way.

"No, No, No," repeated Ron, trying to drain Ginny's voice out. He wouldn't believe it, he would never believe it!

"Ron, Ron," a voice called from the distance. He snapped out of his memory and back to the funeral. Ginny was looking at him, worriedly—seemed to be the only way people looked at him nowadays.

"It's over. Would you like to be here alone?" asked Ginny as people started to disperse.

"No," said Ron, abruptly. He didn't want to have anything to do with that stone that was suppose to represent Hermione. How could anyone think that that stone represented his beloved Hermi…he shut his eyes, erasing the sight of the stone from his mind.

Ginny slowly led him to the car. He felt the pain of wounds every time he took a step. It was nothing. He knew he would live with pain for the rest of his life. The pain of losing Hermione was more painful and agonizing then any physical pain.

He remembered finding out that the man who had…had…well, that he was dead. Death was too easy a punishment for him. Ron wanted to…well, he couldn't now.

Harry was leaning against the car, waiting for Ginny and Ron. He opened the back seat when he saw them coming and slid into the car, Ginny and Ron following behind him. Fred, George and Charles were already sitting inside. Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley and Bill were in the front seats. They all sat silently as they drove to the Burrow.

As they approached the house, they could see a woman standing by the door.

"I wonder who that can be?" said Mr. Weasley.

They pulled into the driveway. The woman walked up to the car and bent down to the window. "Any comments on the funeral, Mr. Ron Weasley?" Ron kept silent.

Harry swung the door open, angrily.

"Mr. Potter, any comments?"

"Don't you people learn? No comment. Have some respect," said Harry.

Ginny got out of the car and then Ron.

"Would you say that you would have married Ms. Granger if she had lived, Mr. Weasley?" inquired the reporter. Ron looked at her in shock. His felt like wringing her neck, but he kept quiet. He shoved his hands into his pocket, to stop them from shaking and entered the house.

"Get off of my property," said Arthur, through clenched teeth. It took a great deal of persuasion and yelling from Molly before the reporters left.

Ron trudged upstairs to his room. He sat on his bed and sighed, wringing his hands, staring at a picture of Hermione, Harry and him. It had been taken in the last month of their last year of school. They all looked so happy. Hermione stood between the two boys, her arms wrapped around their waists.

Lately, his name appeared in the Prophet, frequently. He remembered a time when he would feel the slightest twinge of jealously over Harry's recognition but now he would gladly give it away. Wherever Harry's name appeared, Ron's did, along with Ginny's. Ron and Ginny were given almost as much recognition as Harry for Voldemort's death. There was even an article solely on his efforts in the War.

All three of them had received The Order of the Merlin, First Class, even though Harry was the one who actually drove the sword through Voldemort. Hermione also received the same recognition for her invaluable contributions to the War.

Where Hermione's name was printed, Snape and Ron's were usually there, as well. He was the one who had saved Snape, who had information on the antidote. He was also the one to relay the pureblood information on the last ingredient of the antidote.

He looked down at his palm. A faint mark crossed his palm. He had cut his hand and dripped his blood into the antidote that was left abandoned in the dungeon that fateful day, finalizing the first goblet of antidote. Everyone who was once ill was now perfectly fine.

He didn't care that he finally succeeded where his brothers did not. He would trade it all to have Hermione back.

"Hermione, please come back," pleaded Ron.

He picked up his glass of water and brought it to his lips. His hands were trembling. Lately, they were always shaking, he couldn't stop them. He spilt a bit of water.

Without thinking, he threw the glass across the room, causing it to fall into a million pieces.

"Ron!" cried Ginny, running into the room, hearing a crashing sound. "Are you ok?"

"No." He began to shake, uncontrollably, staring at the shattered glass.

"I want her back, Ginny," gasped Ron, his words sounding choked. "I want her back." He fell to his knees and dropped his head into his hands. His whole body shook, at last, his emotions rushing out, like an angry waterfall, trying to escape a dam.

Hot, angry, tears soaked his face, his body racking with sobs. He tried to stand up, he tried to stop the tears but he couldn't. He wanted to throw something; he wanted to…he wanted to…

"I don't want to live without her," cried Ron, "I can't."

"Oh Ron," sobbed Ginny, wrapping her arms around him. She couldn't bear to see her beloved brother suffer like this, it was almost worse than Hermione's death.

"I…I love her. How…how can I give…give up someone I love?"

Ginny didn't know what to say…there was no right answer. Every since Ron found out about Hermione's death he had retreated into a dangerous isolation, ignoring everything around him, including his health. Wounds that should have healed by now still caused him to wince when he walked. Ron, who usually had the largest temper, was eerily silent. And now, when he was letting go of his emotions at last, she didn't know what to say.

"How, Ginny? How? Every moment, I see her, I see her in my mind…but I can't reach her, I can't touch her, I can't hold her."

Ginny hugged him tightly, "It takes time, Ron. Time will heal your wounds, at least partly." She closed her eyes. She hoped she was right.

**xxxxxxxx**

Short chapter, perhaps a bit too angsty? The story's going to take a 180 turn because they are no longer in a war. I hope you like. Please tell me what you think...please review! Thanks.

**Review Replies**

**Silverthreads: **I loved your comments. As a plot advancer, it was imperative that everything fit. Thanks so much. Weasleygirl-ca.

**onesongglory9:** Ooo, fellow Canadian! I figured Calgary meant the city, but I didn't want to jump to conclusions. You're the first person to understand what 'ca' meant :D. I'm from Mississauga—it's a relatively big city but it's overshadowed by our oh so big neighbour, Toronto, lol. Thanks so much for the review. Weasleygirl-ca

**dancerrdw:** Pretty quick update, hope u like. Thanks, Weasleygirl-ca.

**ilovefireyredheads:** Aww, thanks! Another rather odd turn but you'll see soon :D. Weasleygirl-ca.

**AmyChris:** Yeah, when I went to read your fic, I saw that you're from Canada and it sure is nice to see other Canadians :D. This is my first real fanfiction too, though I first posted it on another site years ago and am putting up a revised version here. Thanks so much for the lovely review. Weasleygirl-ca.

**Fallen Angel Of The Skies:** Thanks! Weasleygirl-ca


	8. A Familiar Stranger

Well, here's the next chapter, again, it's a bit different--I hope you guys like it.

**Chapter 8: A Familiar Stranger  
**  
_Two Years Later_

Ron heard the tip-tap of heels against the tiles, leading up to the staff room. He was sitting behind his desk, reading over a file, parchment and clipboards scattered all over the desk. He chewed on the end of his quill and waited for the door to open.

"Hey, Ron," said a young woman as she poked her head into room, "You taking the holiday shift, tomorrow?"

"It's my name on the schedule, isn't it?" replied Ron, not looking up from the file.

"Well, yeah. Just making sure. Anyway, thanks."

"Excuse me?" asked Ron, looking up. Why was Kelly thanking him?

"Well, it's technically my turn to take the shift; you did do it last year," pointed Kelly.

"Right," mumbled Ron.

"Really, Ron, you need to get a life."

"Thanks for the advise," said Ron, sarcastically.

"No prob," smiled Kelly, happily. "Oh, there's a new patient, a Casey Jenson, in room 414 with your name on it and Kevin is eagerly waiting," said Kelly, tossing a chart onto his desk, a smirk tugging on her face. "See you Thursday."

Ron groaned as she closed the door behind her. Kevin was a first-year Healer trainee who wouldn't leave him alone. Sighing, he picked up the new chart and scanned it over. He grabbed his wand and exited the staff room.

An hour later, Ron stepped out of room 414, exhausted.

"Wasn't that ever so exciting?" exclaimed Kevin. "I've never dealt with such complex spell damage before!"

"I sure Ms. Jenson doesn't share in your excitement," mumbled Ron, walking into his unit's Healers' locker room. He opened his locker and pulled out a set of muggle clothing.

"Oh well, you've probably worked with much worse during the War," continued Kevin, excitedly.

Ron, his back to Kevin, shut his eyes. 'Please just leave,' thought Ron, desperately.

"I could barely believe it when I found out that you were the second-year trainee that I was to shadow. Mum was speechless—to think, I get to shadow Ron Weasley—the one who was in charge of Hogwarts during the War.

He could feel his temper flaring. "Kevin—"

"Everyone knows that you probably out beat many of the veteran Healers, what with all that intense experience during the War. You already have Healer-in-charge experience and you're not even a licensed Healer yet!"

Ron slammed his locker shut. "Damnit Kevin, stop talking and write the bloody patient report—it's not going to write itself."

"Oh, right. I'll be seeing you soon then," said Kevin, unfazed by Ron's outburst. He waved as he left the room.

Having changed into a t-shirt and a pair of trousers, he headed for the elevator. 'St. Mungo's Hospital, 4th Floor, Spell Damage,' was written in elegant lettering facing the elevator.

The elevator doors opened and Ron stepped in.

"Hold the elevator," called a man.

Ron held the elevator open and was soon joined by Healer-in-Charge Bryan Dever.

"What floor?" asked Ron, after pushing the ground floor button.

"3rd, please," said Dever. "So, just a few more weeks until you get your Healer's license?"

"Got to pass the exam first," answered Ron, dully.

"I've been helping with the marking. We haven't reached the 'W's yet but I know you'll do well."

Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"How's that thesis coming along? Healer Becker believes that you're on the verge of discovering a successful reversal spell."

"Well, it's ok. I haven't tested it. It's just in the theory stage." Ron frowned. He knew there were too many glitches. 'Hermione was so much better at the research and theory stuff,' thought Ron. He closed his eyes. 'Stop thinking about her!'

"Ah, when you're ready, we have the perfect test subject for you in Gilderoy Lockhart," said the older man, chuckling. "As the story goes, it was your wand that landed him here in the first place."

"Serves him right—it was Lockhart who tired to erase _our_ memories. He didn't even give a damn that my sister was in danger."

Dever chuckled again. "Speaking of Ginny, she wants you out of here by seven."

"When did she become my boss? I have lots of work, won't be leaving until ten."

"Ginny may not be your boss, but I am."

Ron groaned.

"Anyway, Ginny said something about not wanting dinner to go cold waiting on you.

"Alright."

The elevator came to a halt. Through the elevator opening, Ron could see the wide hallway, leading into different wards. In the centre was two large door and above it, in the same lettering were the words, 'St. Mungo's Hospital, 3rd floor, Potion and Plant Poisoning,' and in smaller letters under that it said, 'In memory of Hermione Granger.'

Ron looked away quickly and closed his eyes.

Dever sighed. "Have a good day, Ron," said Dever, somewhat sympathetically, as he left.

"You too," mumbled Ron as he pressed the first floor button again, absently.

As of tomorrow, it would be two years since Hermione's death. Ginny had said time could heal anything, but it couldn't because Ron still felt the wound in his heart. He still felt the pain of losing Hermione as if she had died just yesterday.

He stepped out of the elevator on the Ground floor. The lobby was crowded with family members lined up at the front desk.

Standing, her back to Ron, was a woman in deep blue robes with bushy brown hair. Ron's heart began to race. "Hermione," whispered Ron, approaching the woman, who was animatedly talking to a man.

"Tara!" came a voice from behind Ron.

Just as he was about to say something to the brown-haired woman, she turned around and looked passed Ron and waved happily as the woman who had called out her name ran up to her and hugged her.

It wasn't Hermione. Ron shook his head. He had to stop this insanity. Of course, that couldn't be Hermione.

"Ron," said Ginny, stalking over to him.

"Hi, Ginny," greeted Ron, in his accustomed pretence happy voice. Everyone saw through the pretence, everyone that is except for his patients and their families. They were too worried about their own problems to notice. That worked for Ron, he could do his job properly that way.

"Why is your name on tomorrow's schedule?" demanded Ginny, her hands on her hips, frighteningly like their mother.

"It's my turn to take the shift," mumbled Ron.

"Ronald Weasley, don't you lie to me! You took it last year. I am quite sure that you don't have to take it this year."

Ron bit his lower lip. "I want to be busy tomorrow."

"Busy! Mom could put you to lots of work for tomorrow's dinner."

"I'm not coming to dinner tomorrow," muttered Ron, his voice barely audible.

"Not coming! Ron, you didn't come last year, at least show up this year."

"Ginny, just leave me alone, ok. I don't want to celebrate anything tomorrow…I can't…not on the day she…" 

"How about respecting those who died in battle," said Ginny, narrowing her eyes. She was tired of Ron's attitude, it had been two years and she had expected some improvement.

"Doesn't seem like respect to me…eating and laughing and acting like no one is missing."

"You didn't even come last year, so you don't know what we did. It's the day the War end, Ron, people are going to celebrate but we haven't forgotten those who sacrificed their lives."

"Well I don't want too," hissed Ron, through clenched teeth.

"Mum said when Voldemort fell the first time, people were ecstatic even though Harry was orphaned that day. They died on Halloween…does Harry stop celebrating Halloween? No, he doesn't."

"Damnit Ginny, just leave me the bloody hell alone!"

Ginny sighed. His persistence celibacy and anything thus related and his withdrawal from life sure didn't quell his temper. Ginny decided to change the topic. "You are still coming to our place tonight for dinner, right? I told Dever too make you leave early," said Ginny.

"So I've been told. Yes, I'm coming. Anyway, I'm on my lunch break, just going to grab something to eat."

Ginny gave him a worried look but nodded and left, heading for the third floor. She had graduated from Hogwarts last year and had decided to pursue a career in healing, like her brother. Ginny was a first-year Healer trainee and Ron was a second-year Healer trainee, soon to by fully qualified Healer.

Ron knew why they were both here—as much as he wanted to forget the war, it seemed to be the force behind everything he did—his exclusion from life, his career.

The months spent dealing with the ill and healing the wounded left no other reasonable choice than healing as a career.

He had always wanted to be an Auror but after the War, he felt more comfortable at the healing end of the battle—the only thing he was really good at.

After all, they had all the experience ever needed—both Ron and Ginny were naturals at healing by the time they were accepted to the St. Mungo's Healing School.

Everyone knew what the two youngest Weasleys had done in that summer—handling more ill and wounded patients all at one time than most qualified Healers had and succeeding without any prior experience.

Applying to the school was just a formality—St. Mungo's wanted them on their payroll.

Ron tucked his wand away and entered muggle London, the sun blazing in the sky. He slowly walked down the street, heading for his usual eating spot. He spent a great deal of time in muggle London, in an attempt to avoid the wizardry world, who all knew his name and face.

He pushed open the door of the Pepper Diner, causing the little bell at the top of the doorway to ring.

A middle-aged woman looked up at him as he entered the quaint eatery and smiled.

"Hello, Ron," greeted the woman.

"Hi, Karen. How are you?" asked Ron.

"Wonderful and you?

"Fine."

Karen shook her head, not believing him for a moment. She had known him for about two months now, since the first time he ventured into her diner and not once did he have a genuine smile on his haunted face.

"The usual?" asked Karen, cheerfully.

"Yes, please."

Ron sat in a booth by the window and gazed out the window. Soon, Karen arrived with a steaming hot and hearty soup and a freshly baked bun.

Ron noticed that Karen was practically glowing. "Something special happening?" asked Ron, politely.

"Oh yes. Paige is coming home today; school starts in a week," explained Karen.

"That's great," smiled Ron. Ron vaguely remembered Karen mentioning Paige, who he assumed was her daughter.

"Yeah, she and her friends toured Europe this summer. See, this September will be her last year of high school and her friends convinced her to have some fun before tackling the final year, you know, with A-levels and all.

Ron nodded, thinking that the A-levels must be something like the NEWTS.

**xxxx**

Ginny sat at the table, writing, piles of parchments stacked around her. She was in her pale yellow living room plowing through tons of paper work. Through the window of the flat, the brightly lit streets of London could be seen.

Pop.

She lifted her head and smiled as Harry appeared in the room. He pulled off his Auror robe and hung it over a chair.

"You're home early," said Harry, coming over to her and kissing her.

"I have lots of paper work to do, so I might as well do it at home. I seem it never ends," complained Ginny.

"Yeah, Ron had a lot in his first year of training. It will get better," assured Harry as he ventured into the kitchen and pulled out a parcel of chicken from the freezer.

Ginny followed him into the kitchen and smiled at him, lovingly. She walked over to him, wrapped her arms around his waist, and looked up at his face. "So, you're going to make dinner, tonight?"

"We all know who the better cook around here is," teased Harry.

"Harry Potter," said Ginny, punching him, playfully, "I'll have you know, I can make a mean chocolate soufflé."

"Well then, it's settled; I'll make dinner and you make dessert," said Harry before kissing her.

Ginny placed her hand in his and his fingers played with the diamond ring on her finger. She smiled, looking adoringly at the ring.

"Admiring your ring," smiled Harry, his eyes lingering on her freckled face.

"No, I'm admiring the promise it holds; the promise of a wonderful life, with the most wonderful man for eternity," whispered Ginny into his ear.

"And who is this wonderful man?" asked Harry, playfully.

"Hmm, I'm not sure, certainly not in this room," laughed Ginny.

"Oh, really? We'll see about that." said Harry as he wrapped her into his arms and began to kiss her, passionately.

"Nah ah," said Ginny, wagging her finger, "If we go down that road right now we'll never make dinner."

Harry pouted, jokingly.

"Anyway, while we cook, we can decide on a date for the wedding," said Ginny as she walked to the cupboard.

"I say winter," said Harry, beginning to cut the chicken.

"A snowy wedding," said Ginny, dreamily.

"It rarely snows in England," laughed Harry.

"Harry, sometimes you forget that you're a wizard," joked Ginny.

"Ah, the influence of the Dursleys."

"Talking about the Dursleys, we should invite them."

"Are you crazy? I would never invite them and they would never come," said Harry as he put the chicken to bake and started making a salad.

"Alright, then, forget about them. Wow, we have a lot of planning to do. Guest list, wedding party, food, flowers, hall, clothes…"

"Whoa, slow down, first let's pick a date."

"Right," laughed Ginny, "One step at a time."

They had finished cooking dinner and were setting the table for three when they heard the doorbell.

"Must be Ron," said Ginny, heading for the door.

"He's early. This must be the shortest shift he's ever had," said Harry.

"I told Dever to _make_ him leave by seven," explained Ginny, opening the door.

"Hi, Ginny," said Ron, handing her a bottle of wine.

"Hello, mate," greeted Harry.

"Hey, Harry," said Ron.

'A smile would be nice,' thought Ginny, sighing. "Come on, let's eat," she said.

They walked into the kitchen where the table was nicely set. Ron knew the 2-bedroom flat well. Ron and Harry had lived here while Ginny was at Hogwarts. When Ginny moved in, Ron moved out; he didn't want to invade on their privacy. He had gotten himself a small bachelor flat, not too far from the hospital.

**xxxx**

It was about seven at night the next day. Ron had just worked a long, tiring night shift from three in the morning the previous day to today at six-thirty in the evening. Ron was walking through a neighbourhood, deep in thought. He had become accustomed to wandering through the streets of suburban London after work for some fresh air. 

Right now, his family was probably having dessert. He would have loved to have dinner with them, but he couldn't, not on this day, not on the day Hermione died.

As he walked through the quiet neighbourhood, he smelt something funny. It smelt like smoke! Ron ran ahead, as bright red flames came into view.

He came up to a house, fire blazing in through the upstairs window.

"Help!" 

Ron could see a little hand on the windowsill. A few people were coming out of their houses.

"Oh my God," cried a lady from the opposite house. "I'll call 911!"

"HELP!" came the voice again.

Ron couldn't just wait for someone in some muggle contraption to come. It might be too late by then.

He ran into the house and up the stairs and pulled out his wand. The smoke was seeping out of the bedroom door. The doorknob was turning hot red.

Ron mumbled a spell and the knob cooled down. He could hear coughing from inside.

He pulled the door open to see flames of fire blocking the doorway. A little girl was trying to pull herself up to the window, crying and coughing. Flames were everywhere except around the girl—almost as if she had magically erected an invisible barrier around her.

"Close your eyes, sweetheart," gasped Ron.

The girl looked at him startled. She curled up into a little ball, her head buried between her knees and chest.

Ron pointed his wand at the flames and the fire moved aside, creating an entrance into the room. The flames licked the ceiling, threatening to make it collapse.

Ron ran into the room, scooped the girl into his arms, and ran out. The fire closed as he left and the ceiling began to cave in.

As he ran down the stairs, the girl clung to his neck, her tears falling onto his shirt.

He could hear sirens as he reached the main entrance. 

"My baby!" cried a woman, running up to Ron as he came out of the ruined house.

"Mommy!" The woman took the child into her arms and hugged her tightly.

"Jewels, where's your brother!" asked the woman, frantically looking at the collapsing house.

"He went to Bobby's place."

Ron could see the woman's face turn from worry to anger. "He left you alone!"

"Only for a little while, mommy, he said he'd be back soon."

"That boy is impossible," yelled the woman, making the girl jump in her arms.

The little girl looked at Ron and smiled through her tear-streaked face, "He saved me, mummy."

"Yes, indeed he did. Thank you so much," began the woman, "I don't know how to thank you."

"Jo, God, Jo! What an earth happened?"

Ron looked in the direction of the voice and an expression of surprise crossed his face. "Karen?"

Karen ran up as the crowd began to disperse and firefighters put out the fire.

"Jo! Are you ok?"

"We're fine, Karen," said Jo, the panic still lingering in her voice.

"Ron? What an earth are you doing here?" asked Karen, surprised.

"I was just going for a walk and…"

"He saved Jewels," said Jo.

"No point staying out here. Come to my place, all of you," said Karen, in a motherly voice.

Ron began to protest but found himself being dragged away after they briefly talked to the firefighters.

As it turned out, Karen was Jo's neighbour. Ron sat quietly in the living room, sipping hot chocolate mulling over the coincidence. Jewels, who was five years old was sitting on his lap, animatedly talking to Ron.

He had told them how he had gotten Jewels out of the house, leaving out any mention of magic and Karen was now explaining to Jo how they knew each other.

Just then, they heard the door open. "I'm home," came a worried voice that made Ron's heart skip a beat. That voice…

Karen's face lit up and she walked towards the entrance.

Jewels jumped out of Ron's lap. "Paige is here," she said, excitedly.

Paige came into the room and went down on her knees, and hugged Jewels, burying her face in the little girl's hair. "I saw your house, I thought…" began Paige.

Ron looked at her and his hands began to tremble. He set the mug of hot chocolate down, not wanting to spill anything.

Karen looked at Ron, inquisitively. "What's wrong, Ron."

Paige looked up at him and their eyes locked. She was dressed in a knee-length beige skirt and a pale pink halter-top. Her heeled sandals gave her extra height and her glossy auburn hair fell in big loose curls until mid-back, covering her bare back. Her intense green eyes gazed into Ron's, as if bewitched.

She looked _nothing_ like Hermione and yet, she looked so much like her. 'That's impossible,' thought Ron. He closed his eyes and then opened them again. She was still there, she wasn't a dream.

"Hermione?" whispered Ron, his voice so hoarse and low, it was barely audible.

**xxxxxxxx**

Well, that's that. As the title of this fic is _Destined_, you will see a lot of things fall into place, seeming like coincidence but actually, it's referring to destiny. I don't know if I personally believe in destiny but this is fandom, so I shall have some fun with it, lol.

Next chapter up soon. Please review... criticism is welcome; I love a chance to improve.

**Review Replies**

**dancerrdw: **Yeah, it was hard to write all that angst, though I love it, lol. Thanks so much! Weasleygirl-ca

**legolascrazy17: **Aww, thanks so much for the wonderful comments…more reviews would be nice but I love the reviewers I have. I guess it depends on what people like…but thank you so much for commenting on my writing style and characterization. I fear Ron is a bit off in this chapter but it's due to his current situation…his temper is still flaring, though:D. Again, thanks! Weasleygirl-ca

**goblin monkey:** The angst was hard to write. But I'm a sucker for angst :D. Thanks so much! Weasleygirl-ca

**ronsREALgirl: **Uh...I do mean Ron Weasley as he's my favourite character. Anyway, whatever floats your boat. (Ron)Weasleygirl-ca

**SAKBL:** It's good to know that it's not TOO angsty. Never read much L/J, I should try some of it…but then again, I don't much like James. Thanks for the review! Weasleygirl-ca

**Magnolia Lane:** I love angst too! And I love the sister/brother relationship between Ginny and Ron…Ron sobbing in Ginny's arms was my favourite part. Thanks so much! Weasleygirl-ca

**Fallen Angel of The Skies:** Ah, the final breakdown was hard to write. I love angst too much, lol. Thanks so much for the review! Weasleygirl-ca

**AmyChris:** I know, I can't imagine what it truly must be like. I'm a sucker for angst and emotion…though it was a challenging chapter to write. Thanks so much for all your lovely comments! Weasleygirl-ca


	9. Discontinued and Rewritten

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE:**

**Discontinued **and rewrittenas a new story.

I just wanted let anyone know who has this on their alerts/favourites that I have discontinued this story because I felt that it wasn't well executed as a story/plot and because I thought I could improve on my writing.

Therefore, I've started a new story on ff-dot-net called, **'Into Oblivion' -- **The plot of this story is similar to _Destined_ except that it takes the events of HBP into consideration and is hopefully a better story :D.

If anyone is really interested in the complete **'Destined'**, it's archived on harrypotterfanfiction-dot-com but really, I wrote it a long time ago (2003 actually! I just started posting it here much later) and hopefully, 'Into Oblivion' will be better.

So, I'll delete this story off of ff-dot-net soon. I just wanted to let you guys know. But thank you for all your wonderful reviews, comments and help! It really helped me get started on this new version! Thanks guys!

**Oh, and here's part of the 9th chapter, just in case posting author's notes alone is against the rules... **(the whole, rewritten, but similar 'The Carnival' chapter will appear in _Into Oblivion_. Weasleygirl-ca

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Carnival  
**  
"I'm sorry, I don't know a Hermione," stated Paige, snapping out of her gaze and recollecting herself.

Ron shook his head and shoved his trembling hands into his pockets. "I…I'm sorry, I just…I mean, you look so much like her," stumbled Ron, trying to get a grip of himself.

Paige and Karen looked at him, with what seemed like apprehension.

He had to stop seeing Hermione everywhere he went. "But….but she's," his voice broke as he tried to get the next word out.

"She's dead," muttered Ron, his heart crumbling inside of him as he said it. Tears ran down his face and he hated it. How could he breakdown like this in front of practical strangers?

"Ron…," began Karen, in her very motherly voice.

Ron shot out of his seat, his shaking hands still hidden in his pockets. "I have to leave." He virtually ran out of the house. He quickened his pace as he entered an alleyway and apparated to his small flat.

His heart beat furiously as he stumbled into his kitchen. He pulled open the cupboard and grabbed a bottle of fire whiskey and a glass. He entered the living room and fell into his sofa, tears still spilling down his face. His he hand curled into an angry fist as he swallowed the burning liquid in one gulp.

The sensation of the whiskey went to his head immediately, making him dizzy. He shouldn't have drunk it so quickly.

Why did that girl create such turmoil just at the sight of her? She reminded him so much of Hermione. Paige's hair, eyes, clothes—they were not Hermione and yet he felt his heart flutter at the sound of her voice. She sounded just like Hermione and she somehow looked like her, too.

"You're just going crazy," accused Ron, out loud, "You want her so badly that you see her anywhere."

He looked at the empty glass, as if it was tempting him to drink some more. He had to restrain himself; but it gave this temporary oblivion that he so needed. He reached over for the bottle to pour another glass.

Pop.

Ron hand retreated as he looked up to see what made the sound—Harry.

"Does anyone knock these days?" muttered Ron, annoyed.

* * *

Well, that isn't the whole chapter, or even a revised version (that's saved for my rewritten version, **Into Oblivion**). But thanks so much for sticking with this story!


End file.
